Miam Hawaï
by Ruines
Summary: Hawaï...que de connotations paradisiaque à nos oreilles pour ce simple mot. Et les cinq Gboyset cie dans cette endroit...quel charmant tableau, non ? [yaoï] FINI
1. chapitre1

Auteur : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE:yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: sea, sex, and sun...

SOURCE:gundam wing

Réécriture du chapitre 1-

Miam Hawaï - Chapitre 1-

* * *

De somptueux yeux d'une profonde couleur améthyste regardaient fixement devant eux. Faite de pierre blanche, une majestueuse porte en poirier noirci servant d'entrée, de grande fenêtre derrière lesquels se trouvaient d'épais rideaux, de grande arche recouverte de lierre semblant contourner toute la surface, de grand balcon de fer noir tranchant avec l'ensemble, voilà à quoi ressemblait l'imposante villa se tenant devant eux.

Le jeune homme aux grands yeux si exceptionnels, semblait émerveillé par la vision. Il devait avoir dix sept ans, une peau d'argile très claire, de soyeuse boucle de bronze tombaient négligemment de chaque coté de son fin visage descendant jusqu'aux milieu de ses cuisses fermes. Il portait un baggy blanc, et un simple tee-shirt de coton, moulant, de la même couleur.

Il noua paresseusement ses bras musclés autour du cou gracile d'un autre jeune homme du même âge se trouvant à proximité. Une peau d'ivoire, fine, douce, légèrement rosé par la chaleur ambiante, de grands yeux verts d'eau étincelant cerné d'épais cils bruns. Ses courts cheveux blonds et pâles, voletaient librement au gré du vent, semblant caresser par de simple frôlement le cou fin et le col de la chemise lilas, accordée avec le pantalon de lin blanc.

Tu parle d'un palace! Quatre? Je t'adore, et j'adore aussi ta famille, et leur SUPERBE villas avec piscine à hawaï. « _s'exclama fortement le jeune homme aux yeux tirant sur le violet _»

Enfin Duo... calme-toi... « _essaya de répondre le dénommé Quatre d'un ton réprobateur _»

**

* * *

****: FLASH BACK:**

Affalé de tout son long sur le superbe canapé blanc, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux natté feuilletait nonchalamment une revue se trouvant à sa portée. Il n'aperçut pas l'épaisse chevelure blonde qui se dirigea vers lui, mais entendit très nettement l'appel :

Duo! « _hurla la charmante tête blonde une fois à proximité de l'appelé _»

Ouais mon Quatrounet ?

J'ai une proposition... à te faire...

Le jeune homme châtain se figea dans le canapé et releva lentement ses deux prunelles sombres vers son condisciple, un air interrogateur et surpris ornant ses traits. Il déclara alors d'une voix morne :

_- _Euh…hum... Quat'... je t'adore... tu le sais... mais…enfin tu vois…on…on peut pas…enfin…

Idiot! Pas ce genre de proposition.

Duo ne cacha pas le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa. Et il repris donc joyeusement :

_- _Bien ! Donc… ?

Donc…mon père a décidé de m'envoyer à Hawaï pendant les deux mois de vacances dans une de nos résidences secondaires.

Wah ! Hawaï... ce mot a une connotation paradisiaque _« dit Duo les yeux pleins d'étoiles »_

Et... père m'a proposé d'emmener un de mes amis avec moi, étant donné que dans le cas contraire j'irais seul. Donc je t'ai tout naturellement proposé pour m'accompagner. Mon père a tout de suite accepté. Tu sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup... faut dire que depuis le temps qu'on se connaît... enfin bon... donc voila, je te propose de partir avec moi durant deux mois à Hawaï... qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Les yeux exorbités, la tête pleine de projet, de soleil, de plage et de beaux males, Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'écrasait déjà fortement par terre, sa tête heurtant le sol, semblant lui rendre ses esprits

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

* * *

Il sembla à Quatre avoir entendu Duo ronronner. Il en eut confirmation quand celui-ci réitéra, le son roulant dans sa gorge, confirmant ainsi la bonne ouï de Quatre :

Dites-moi que je rêve? C'est carrément pas possible, je peux pas vraiment être à Hawaï, devant une magnifique villa…

Bon ! Plutôt que de spéculer, que penserais-tu d'un tour du propriétaire ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à arpenter la villa de fond en comble, sans oublier une seule pièce. Il déchargèrent leurs valises dans leur pseudo « chambre » qui avait plus la taille d'un petit appartement. Une fois ceci terminé, le soleil était déjà bien descendu dans le ciel d'une belle couleur ocre, et il caressait de ses doux rayons la mer translucide.

Le paysage était paradisiaque, la plage s'étendant sur des kilomètres, la mer n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et allait frapper fortement les rochers de la petite cote.

Dit moi Kitty, on pourrait pas aller un peu à la plage maintenant ?

Et bien, sans vouloir de décourager Duo, il est déjà 18h00 passé, le soleil est loin d'être aussi chaud que l'après-midi, ici, une fois 18h00 passé l'air est même plutôt frai. Il serait dommage de tomber malade dès les premiers jours, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais... « _Duo regarda fixement Quatre, de prétendues larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux _»

Arrête avec tes yeux de merlan fris... On peut toujours aller se baigner dans la piscine privée... elle est chauffée!

Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Je m'aime aussi rassure-toi !

Quand est-tu devenue vaniteux ?

Haha…bon…en plus si tu es sage... demain tu auras une belle surprise.

Une surprise…

Les yeux brillant de concupiscence, Duo s'approcha sensuellement de Quatre. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, ses muscles roulaient lentement à chacun de ses gestes sous ses fins vêtement. Il arborait un sourire mi-malicieux mi-vicieux, sa langue passait inlassablement sur ses lèvres. Sa voix pris un ton légèrement plus rauque lorsqu'il s'exprima :

Et... qu'elle est-elle ?

Duo! Si je te le dis, il n'y aura plus de surprise...

Oh oh…c'est le cadet de mes soucis, parce que crois-moi, tu va cracher le morceau parole de Shinigami.

Quatre recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le pan du mur.

Duo continua sa progression, accotant son corps à celui de Quatre, posant chacun de ses bras de chaque coté du visage de ce dernier, et l'approchant dangereusement du sien, leur haleine en était mêlée, l'une en l'autre, leurs yeux ancrés, l'un souriant confus, l'autre victorieux, quand :

Kitty ! Te laisse pas faire par l'autre nigaud! C'est toi le plus fort!

Duo se retourna prestement, reconnaissant d'entre toute cette voix féminine mais néanmoins grave. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire benêt tandis qu'il s'exaltait en sautant au coup de la nouvelle venue :

Hilde amour de ma vie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Bon bah…je crois que c'est le moment de dire: SURPRISE! « _s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille aux extraordinaires bleus _»

Je croyais que tu devais arriver demain? « _questionna gentiment Quatre _»

Oui, c'est ce qui était prévue, seulement ma mère était pressée de ce débarrasser de moi pour ce retrouver en « tête-à-tête » avec son amant.

C'est génial ! Je vais passer deux mois de vacances avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, au frais de Quat' et tout ça à Hawaï. J'suis aux anges... j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. « _s'exclama gaiement Duo, en serrant Hilde dans ses bras_ »

Et bien. Je pense qu'on est bon pour refaire le tour du propriétaire. « _ajouta Quatre, la voix morne, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites de façons mélodramatiques _»

* * *

- Trois heures de visite! J'y crois pas…j'suis HS !

Hilde, s'affala sur l'ample lit de sa chambre, les bras en croix et les jambes pendant lamentablement en dehors. Duo, se joignit rapidement à elle et sauta sans aucune grâce sur le lit, posant sa tête sur le ventre d'Hilde. Quatre, lui, s'assit calmement sur un majestueux fauteuil qui traînait au beau milieu de la pièce.

Un silence reposant régnait dans la vaste pièce quand un gargouillement dénonciateur résonna dans le calme ambiant. Quatre leva élégamment un sourcil et fixa son regard sur Duo et Hilde, qui s'esclaffait joyeusement :

Si sa vous intéresse, je peux demander à ce qu'on nous apporte le repas dans la chambre comme ça on pourra manger tranquillement en se prélassant et en regardant les trucs idiots dont raffole Duo à la télé.

C'est pas des trucs idiots. « _s'écria faussement mécontent Duo _»

Moi j'veux bien mais comment commander aux cuisines... il faut descendre! _« demanda Hilde en ignorant royalement Duo qui dissertait sur le fait_ _qu'il ne regardait pas des programmes idiots à la télé mais des choses toutes plus instructives les unes que les autres_ »

Non je peux tout aussi bien commander aux cuisines par le téléphone, et Howard nous apportera notre dîner.

En voila une idée qu'elle est bonne.

Oui, pour une fois j'dois avouer que t'as assuré grave sur ce coup. « _renchérie Duo _»

Merc... que... comment ça pour une fois? Je vous emmène en vacances et vous trouvez qu'en même le moyen de vous plaindre? Alors là c'est le pompon. Je n'y crois pas... je suis parti en vacances à Hawaï pour deux moi avec deux insatisfaits!

Oh... le prend pas comme ça!

Le silence avait de nouveau envahit la pièce, quand il fut une fois de plus coupé, mais cette fois-ci par trois coups légers, porté à la porte, que Quatre s'empressa d'allé ouvrir, un charmant sourire aux lèvres :

Howard entre, je t'en pris.

Quatre, le dos tourné en toute confiance, aida le major d'homme à faire entrée le plateau roulant contenant toutes sortes de plat plus odorant les uns que les autres.

Duo et Hilde, de leur coté, préparaient soigneusement un mauvais coup pour le petit blond.

Dès que Quatre est à proximité du lit, on le tire et on lui saute dessus.

Ok.

Quatre se rapprocha alors lentement d'eux, faisant rouler le plateau pour le mettre à leur portée, il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit, que deux pairs de bras le tirèrent fortement pour l'allonger sur le lit, et que près de 130 kg s'avachirent sur lui. Une paire de bras le maintint fermement contre les matelas pendant que l'autre le déchargeait de sa chemise, accompagnant ses gestes par des chatouilles. Les rirent fusèrent aussitôt dans la pièce.

Quatre se tortillait désespérément, cherchant sans doute à échapper aux mains baladeuses. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort, son souffle court et rapide, haletant, le torse nu, les bras cloués aux matelas, offert aux chatouilles plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. Il essaya de parler, du moins de s'exprimer pour les faire cesser, mais seulement quelques brides de phrases incomplètes sortirent de sa bouche :

ha ha... rretez... j'vous en prihi hi... s'il vous plait... ho ho...

Sous une forte impulsion, il leur envoya alors à tous les deux un monumental coup de pied dans l'estomac, les envoyant valser près des piliers du magnifique lit baldaquin sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, il tenta de parler d'un ton dur, mais sa diatribe était bien moins intimidante du fait de ses joues encore rougies :

Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous foutre de ma gueule?

Laisse nous réfléchir... non ! T'es trop drôle quand t'es en colère...

Ah ! Vous êtes désespérant. Et dire que je vais passer deux mois avec 'ça' « _il ponctua sa plainte d'un doigt railleur pointé vers eux deux _»

C'étais l'idée de Duo. « _se défendit piteusement Hilde _»

Hey !

Duo, pour se venger, sauta littéralement à califourchon sur elle, une jambe de chaque coté de ses hanches, une de ses mains servant à emprisonner ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre posé non loin de son visage lui servant d'appuis. Il descendis son visage tout près du sien au point de n'être séparé de par quelques millimètres, et déposa sur ses lèvres humidifiées un chaste baiser. Puis, il s'étala lamentablement à coté d'elle en souriant bêtement.

Hilde et Quatre, choqués, ne faisaient plus le moindre geste, fixant avec attention le sujet de leur confusion. Reprenant ses esprits, Hilde coupa court aux silence qui s'installait :

Beuh... qu'est ce qui ta pris? Sa t'arrive souvent ?

haha ha... j'voulais vérifier un truc.

A ouais? mais encore...

En faite... son fait plus de dix ans qu'on se connaît, ne? Et depuis tout ce temps, j'voulais t'embrasser... juste pour voir l'effet que tu me faisais...

Et... alors?

Ta beau être mignonne et tout et tout... je suis irrémédiablement gay ! « _lança fébrilement Duo _»

Oh, c'était pour ça. Fallait demander plutôt mon ange.

Le visage décomposé, Duo, se tourna par intermittence dans la direction d'Hilde, puis de Quatre, qui ne semblaient pas voir où se situait le problème.

C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire!Y'a pas de : « Quoi, t'es homo ? »

Bin nan! J 'suis pas homophobe! Après tout... on n'aime pas une personne pour son enveloppe charnelle, mais pour ce qu'elle est, a l'intérieur. On dit bien que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Alors moi tu sais, que tu sois hétéro, homo ou bi, peut m'importe tant que tu es heureux.

Je t'aime très très très fort !

- T'es pas d'accord avec moi Kitty ? 

Quatre ?

Ils passèrent rapidement en revue la pièce pour se rendre compte que Quatre, était allongé à terre, les bras en croix, du sang sortant de sa tempe droite pour former une petite marre.

Ah ! Quat', qu'est ce que tu as ?

Hein ? Je…je me sens pas très bien là…

Sur ces derniers mots, il tomba endormi, du sang s'écoulant toujours par la petite fente au-dessus de son oreille. Duo l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua énergiquement.

Hilde, l'empoigna par le bras pour l'empêcher de lui faire plus de mal, et parla d'une voix douce et rassurant pour le calmer :

Yo... Duo...peace and love.C'est pas comme ça que tu vas le réveiller.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Je crois bien que tu l'as _légèrement _bousculé.

Tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est lui qui a été se mettre sur ma trajectoire ? Donc c'est entièrement ça faute !

Bien entendu. « _déclara sarcastiquement Hilde _»

Donc... on va _délicatement _le poser dans le lit, on s'endort, et demain on fait comme si de rien était...

Ca marche.

Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves...

* * *

Au beau milieu de cette somptueuse chambre, se dressait fièrement un majestueux lit à baldaquin. La pièce était dans le noir le plus complet, les épais rideaux de velours empêchant aux moindres rayons d'entrer.

Au centre des draps de satin clair, se tenaient trois silhouettes fines, enchevêtrées les unes aux autres, leurs membres ne se distinguant plus, leurs souffles mêlés.

Les douces respirations se faisaient entendre, quand tout à coup :

_-_Atchoum !

_-_Hum…Tu peux pas faire ça en silence Duo?

Désolé Kitty.

Tous trois se mirent en mouvement cherchant à ôter leurs membres perdus de dessous des autres.

Quatre se tenait la tête fermement de ses deux mains massant inlassablement ses tempes douloureuses.

_-_Il me faut un Doliprane de toute urgence.

C'est parce que tu t'es bourré la gueule hier Quat'. D'ailleurs Hilde et moi on n'a dût tout ranger dans la chambre avant de pouvoir enfin dormir.

Je... j'ai bu? Beaucoup ? Oh…pa…pardon... je suis tellement désolé.

Elles sont bien belles tes excuses mon ange mais bon ça n'empêche que nous on est crevé avec tes bêtises. « _renchérie traitement Hilde _»

_-_Bon... pour me faire pardonner... que diriez vous de vous préparer en vitesse en qu'on aille tous les trois au marché chercher quelque resserve pour la semaine. Et avec toutes ces bonnes choses je vous préparerais le meilleur repas que vous aillez jamais dégusté. Parce que je crois avoir omis de vous dire que père a congédié les domestiques pour ces vacances. Donc, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes seuls dans la villa durant les deux mois.

J'suis une quiche en cuisine moi. « _se plaignit Duo _»

On sait. « _accorda Hilde d'un ton morose, semblant se souvenir _»

Dans les rues de Waikiki, les jours de marché étaient sacrés. Toutes sortes de stands en tous genres se trouvaient de-ci de-là. Passant du marchant de fruits et légumes le plus simpliste, aux poissonniers, artisans, marchands de maillots de bain, parasols, jeux de sable…

Dans cette foule, nos trois condisciples étaient tous trois en grande conversation à l'entrée de la rue piétonne :

Donc vous allez chercher les quelques petites choses qu'il y a sur la liste et moi en attendant, je vais à la banque faire un petit retrait. Ca marche?

J'adore aller au marché avec toi Quatre. J'suis heureux qu'on se fasse une petite sortie tous les trois sans se quitté. « _dit Duo d'un_ _ton ironique _»

Moi aussi. Je suis très heureux d'être avec vous deux.

Il est désespérant.

On se retrouve d'ici deux heures à la maison?

Ok.

Bye Kitty.

* * *

Ils s'étaient donc séparés, Quatre confient l'argent qu'il avait sur lui à Hilde, pendant qu'il se dirigeait calmement vers le centre de la ville afin d'y trouver une banque.

Hilde et Duo, eux, partirent en direction des stands figurant sur leur liste.

Ah ! « _hurla littéralement Duo en tirant Hilde par le bras _»

Quoi _encore _?

Du chocolat ! Regarde cette délicieuse pâte brune couler lentement, sens ces effluves doux et sucrés, goûte cette merveille de préparation aux goûts si tendre.

NAN! « _répliqua catégoriquement Hilde _»

Allé quoi. Soit sympa, je suis sur que Quatre voudrait bien.

A Ouais? « _demanda ironiquement Hilde, un sourire malsain aux lèvres _»

Ouais! « _répondit immédiatement Duo _»

Qui a le frique et où est Quat'?

Les personnes passant à proximité, virent avec effrois un camion arriver à pleine vitesse sur la rue piétonne qui se dirigeait droit vers le drôle de couple que formaient ces deux jeunes gens, en pleine dispute, qui eux n'avaient rien remarqué, continuant à s'esclaffer peu discrètement :

Mais, c'est pas vrai à la fin. T'es dégueulasse, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi!

Cite un peu pour voir ? « _demanda malicieusement Hilde, en ignorant royalement les yeux de chien battu qu'arborait Duo _»

J'suis malheureux et incompris. Pourquoi Quat' me l'a pas passé à moi l'argent?

On se demande...

Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

Ri…Duo ! Dégage-toi de là !

Hilde n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, que Duo était déjà projeté fortement contre un mur.

**

* * *

A suivre…**

Haha ha... j'espère que ça vous donnera envi de lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de notre Dudule incontournable...

J'espère que la réécriture de ce premier chapitre ne dérangera pas les lecteurs.

Bin si vous avez des critiques(constructive de préférence)ou bien des encouragements(ça fait toujours plaisir)

J'vous en remercie d'avance...

Ruines.


	2. chapitre2

TITRE: Miam Hawaï

GENRE:yaoï,délire,OOC,en gros: sea,sex,and sun...

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

Miam Hawaï (chapitre2)

POV.Duo 

Euh... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Y c'est passé quoi?

J'suis ou?

J'ai quoi? Pourquoi y fait tout noir?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... j'ai les yeux fermés, c'est pour ça!

J'suis con parfois.

Bon, revenons en a nos moutons.

Pourquoi suis-je calé contre un mur?

Avec la très nette impression que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un est blottie contre moi?

Que son souffle est saccadé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et que ce même souffle est comme qui dirait très trèsssss près de ma bouche.

C'est qu'on s'y habituerait vite à ce petit confort... NAN!

Pas bien, concentrons-nous, pour trouver le pourquoi du comment:

Camion - moi qui marche - camion va vite - camion fonce sur moi - et... ma situation présente.

Déduction?

On m'a sauvé.

Et si mes gentilles mimines tripotaient "audacieusement" mon sauveur? Nan?

C'est une mauvaise idée?

Mais nan...j'suis certain qu'il ne s'en plaindra pas, pis j'sais faire dans la discrétion moa!

Aloreuhhh... hm... des pectoraux... c'est un homme !

Il est musclé... hmmhmmhmm... très très intéressant... 1abdo,2abdo,3abdo,4abdo,5abdo,6!

Youhouuuuu... bon!

Reprenons nous.

Et si j'ouvrais mes yeux? hihihi...

Bonne idée hein?

Pour voir si le visage s'accorde avec ce corps d'apollons.

Duo ouvris alors doucement ses fines paupières et de son regard améthyste dévisagea sans scrupules son « sauveur » . 

OH... GOD!!!

Cobalt...pourquoi j'vois du cobalt?

_Le jeune garçon se trouvant être au dessus de Duo se dégagea quand il s'aperçu que son protégé ouvrais les yeux._

Non, cobalt, par pas !

Bouhhh...au revoir cobalt, souffle chaud près de moi, chaleur humaine tout contre moi TT et ...hmm...bonjours corps parfait ... « _baveuhhh_ »...

Y-a une lois qui interdit de violer une personne en public ?

AHH...son visage va si bien avec son CORPS !!!

Aloreuh , aloreuh , des pieds à la tête...

Fines mais néanmoins musclées jambes remontées par de belles cuisses bien ferme, dans un super

moulant spantex.

SPANTEX ?

Ca se porte encore ça ??

Bon, disons que j'lui en veux pas trop pour la faute de goût, mais seulement parce que son « spantex »paraît tout bonnement irréelle sur lui.

Il ne laisse pas une grande place à l'imagination.

Bon, reprenons ou nous nous étions arrêtés.

Un sublime tors tout musclé .

C'est pour dire, j'ai tâté, enfin palpé, quoi que tripoter conviendrais mieux.

Le tout parfaitement mis en valeur par un mémorable débardeur vert épousant à merveille ses multiples courbes.

Un cou à damner les anges, donnant sur un délicat visage ayant pour composition :

deux parfaites lèvres plaines, rosie, pulpeuse, et ...son charmant petit nez , tout petit , tout mimi .

S'en suit des cheveux bruns, enfin je dirais plutôt un foutoir de cheveux brun, gros, gros foutoir!

Ahhh...l'est trop sexy ce mec!

Ohhhhh...et ses yeux...Rahhh « _rebaveuh_ »

Splendide ces petits yeux en amandes, on n'en mangerait presque.

Amandes ? Un asiatique ? hmm...comme je les aime !

La peau mate et dorés , d'une douceur insoupçonnée, fines et imberbe...My God !!!

J'me sent défaillir ...OH...I love you !!!

_Pendant qu'il observais pleinement le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt Duo ne vit pas arriver droit sur lui une petite furie aux cheveux bleuté. _

-Duooooooooooooooooo... « _dit Hilde en s'égosillant et en lui sautant littéralement dessus »._

Put pourquoi elle me saute dessussssss...et devant mon apollon en plus !

Elle est pas un peu folle ?

Elle va m'le faire fuir !!!

Y va croire que j'suis cassé avec elle après ça !

Fin de POV.

-J'vais très bien... « _grand sourire très tresssssss convainquant_ »

Rassure-toi.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur...**CLAK**(ßbruit d'une main furieuse qui atterris tout aussi furieusement

sur la mignonne petite joue potelée d'un tout aussi mignon Duo ! )

Espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! Ne recommence jamais plus un truc pareil !!!**CLAK**, IDIOT !!!

-Excuse-moi Hilde-chou ! J'suis navré ! J'le referais plus ! Promis !!! « _chibies eye »_

_En même temps que Hilde réprimandais son ami , un autre jeune garçon aux yeux d'une noirceur totale se précipita , lui et son regard furieux vers le garçon aux yeux cobalt._

-**HEEROOOOO**...espèce de grand demeuré !!!Ca va pas d 'aller courir en plein milieu de la route

pour aller sauver je ne sait qui ?! T'es complètement malade ! Si tu n'avais pas été assez rapide on

aurait retrouver des petits bout de ton corps déchiqueté par la vitesse au quatre coins de cette rue à sa

place !!! _« Dit-il en montrant ' très poliment 'Duo du doigt. »_

-Mais il c'est rien passé Wu .J'suis entier.

-La n'est pas la question !!!

_Duo et Hilde restait un peu de coté et silencieux en écoutant se qui se disais a coté d'eux .A mesure que l'asiatique aux yeux noir parlais, les yeux d'Hilde s'enflammaient de rage._

-Nan mais oh !!!Ca va pas de lui hurler dessus comme ça ! Il vient de sauver mon Dudule et toi tu te

permets de lui aboyé dessus?!**CRETIN !**

-Ohhh...l'emmerdeuse !!!C'est bon ta fini ton spitch? Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu de l'autre coté

de la rue t'égosiller sur ton copain comme une hystérique?!

-H-Y-S-T-E-R-I-Q-U-E ?????????!!!Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !!!Pour qui tu te prends à

me parler comme ça ??Tu t'es bien regarder ??!!!!!Pauvre type !

N'écoutant que son courage et ... sa dignité .Duo tenta vainement d'arrêter de faire hurler son amie. 

-Hilde chérie ? Calme-toi mon ange. Tout le monde nous regarde. Je suis sur que ce charmant jeune homme était simplement

inquiet pour son petit copain !

-Mouais... _« dit-elle pas très convaincu. »_

-Pe...petit copain ?hahaha...Yuy t'es entendu ça ? hohoho...le natté crois que je suis ton petit copain !

hihihi...sait trop bon.

_Le jeune asiatique aux regard si sévère nommé Wu , se roulais après en , par terre les mains sur les cotes tentant de calmer son fou rire._

_Le sauveur du nom de Heero Yuy souri alors de toutes ses dents avant de dire d'une voix grave et chaude : _

-Vous avez devant vous le plus grand spécimen d'hétérosexualité...alors...non se n'est pas mon **petit **copain, simplement mon ami, se qui me suffit d'ailleurs !

-Le plus grand macho qu'on est vu au monde ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

-Grrr...sale onna !!!

_Heero se mit à rire à l'appellation qu'avais utilisé le Chinois ._

_Puis après avoir essuyer les quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux , il dit d'un ton joyeux en leurs tendant la main :_

-Bon, présentons-nous ?!Heero Yuy...

-Wufei Chang

-Enchanté.Moi c'est Duo Maxwell.

-Hilde

-Hilde ??Hilde comment? On se donne la peine de te fournir notre nom, tu pourrais en faire autant.

-Demander si gentiment...comment résister ?

-Elle s'appelle Hilde Schbeiker.

-Duoooooooooo ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?!Mon nom ne regarde que moi et mes amis ! Ce qu'il n'est

dans aucun des deux cas !

-Rohhh...arrête donc un peu de râler ! Fait moi un de tes magnifiques sourires ? _« petit n'yeux tout_

_gentil et sourire de circonstance »_

-Alala...tu sais que je t'aime toi ?!J'peux rien te refuser !

-Euh...v...vous...étés ensemble ? _« dit Heero d'une vois flutté. »_

-Hilde et moi ? Nannnnnnn...c'est ma chérie d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore mais ...j'suis irrémédiablement GAY !

-oh...

-sa...sa te dérange ?

-Nan, nan du tout !

-Et toi ? T'es homo ? _« Demanda gentiment et surtout sournoisement Wufei à Hilde. »_

-Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis homo ?

-Bin...je sais pas , peut-être ta tête.

-Bin nannnnnnnnnn... J'suis pas homo !

-Se que tu peux être exubérante et bruyante comme onna !!!

_Un peu plus loin des deux « spécimens »Heero et Duo se regardaient et se mirent à rire tous deux _

_des exclamations de leurs deux compères qu'ils entendaient parfaitement malgré la distance._

-Dit ? Pour te remercier de m'avoir littéralement sauver la peau, toi et ton « ami »vous ne voudriez pas

venir dîner chez nous ? Enfin chez Quat-Chan ?

Wufei qui avait compris qu'on parlait de lui se rapprocha suivis de près par une furie... 

-Quat-Chan ?

-Un ami a-nous ! On n'est parti tous les trois dans une de ses résidences secondaires. Je suis sur qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient au fait que vous veniez dîner avec nous ce soir.

-Tu en es sur ? Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, je n'allais quand même pas te

laisser de faire vulgairement écraser devant mes yeux sans bouger le petit doigt.

-Mais si, mais si... _« dit-il en insistant très légèrement »_

-Bien dans ce cas.

-Euh...Yuy ?

-Hn ?

-T'aurais pas comme qui diraient oublier quelqu'un?! Barton est à la villa, on va quand même pas

le laisser tout seul ?

-Oh...vous êtes aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et bien faites le venir aussi. Plus on n'est de fou plus on rit...

Hilde-baby ??Tu n'aurais pas un bout de papier et un stylo pour leur passer l'adresse ?

-J'doit bien avoir ça ? _« farfouille dans son sac de ' Joséphine l'ange gardien' Afin dans sortir avec_

_un air triomphant un petit bloc et un stylo ou elle inscrit à la va vite l'adresse sur une petite feuille _

_préalablement détachée du bloc qu'elle leur tendit en affichant un sourire des plus fière.»_

-Essayez d'y être pour 19h00.Se serait bien. Ok ?

-Ok.Alors a toute à l'heure _« dit-il en se retournant et en partant suivi d'un Wufei docile. »_

-Salut...

A suivre...dans le prochain chapitre... 

Alors ??Ca ce passe de commentaire ??C'est ça...TT°

Gros Kisu à tous et merci de me lire.


	3. chapitre3

DE : toujours moi

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE:yaoï,délire,OOC,en gros: sea,sex,and sun...

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

Miam Hawaï(chapitre3)

-Quat'channnnnnnn!!!It's weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

_Quatre sauta littéralement sur les deux arrivant._

-Oh...vous revoilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu. J'ai même faillit

appeler la police !!!

-Ce neuneu a faillis se faire vulgairement écraser par un poids lourd. Heureusement que le beau et fort Yuy...

-Mon futur-_soit dit en passant_- « _dit Duo pleins d'étoiles devant les yeux »_

-...est venue à sa rescousse avant que cette cher gueule d'ange « _montre du doigt un Duo tout sourire_ » se retrouve imprimé sur le bitume. Nous avons donc été momentanément retardés. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à lui. J'y suis pour rien, je décline toute responsabilité.

-Ô Allah ! Mais tu vas bien Duo ??Tu es sur que tu n'as rien de cassé ??Je peux faire venir un spécialiste, il t'auscultera.

-Nan, nan, ça va bien Q-man...t'inquiète pas. Et pis je suis content puisque j'ai pu rencontrer mon âme sœur... « _dit-il avec encore plein de petites n'étoiles dans les yeux_ » D'ailleurs il vient dîner avec nous ce soir et aussi avec Wufei et un certain Barton...

_Quatre regarda Duo , le regard vide. _

_Jusqu'à ce que ses magnifiques yeux azur prennent une apparence jamais vue jusqu'alors ._

_Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une rage non dissimulée._

-Quatre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ??Je sais qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenus mais c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état. Et puis j'ai tellement envie de revoir Heero...s'il te plait ...accepte. Je t'aiderais à faire la cuisine !!!Promissss !!!

Hilde le regarda , les yeux exorbités , la main devant la bouche et son visage prenant une teinte verdâtre. 

-Pitié non !!!Ne fait surtout pas la cuisine. Le gâteau que tu m'avais préparer pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière m'a suffit. Mes pauvres intestins ne survivront pas-_et moi non plus_-à un nouveau repas surprise.

-T'es messante Hilde-baby. Je l'avais fait avec tout l'amour que je porte pour toi ce gâteau.

-Bin fait moi plaisir et aime moi un peu moins que je me porte un peu mieux.

-Tu es indigne de l'amour que je te porte !!!

-Vous...vous avez dit...Barton ??Tro...Trowa Barton ????

_Duo arrêta de pestiféré contre cette ingrate d'Allemande et se tourna vers Quatre qui avait les yeux dans le vague et qui semblait plus que perdu._

-Bin en faite on n'en a aucune idée. On ne l'a pas vu. Il y avait seulement mon amour et Fei. Mais eux aussi sont partis en vacances ensemble, alors si ont invite Fei et Ro et bien ça ne se fait pas trop de ne pas inviter leur ami, enfin Barton. Tu devrais comprendre toi et tes bonnes manières. Alors tu veux bien ??Hein ??Dit Quat'chan ??siteplèèèèè...Fait moi ce plaisir.

-Bien sur. J'aimerais bien remercier personnellement ce fameux « Heero Yuy ».

-Génial !Si tu s'avais comme je t'aime Quat'.

_Duo se jeta sans crainte sur le pauvre Arabe afin de prouver ses dires en l'embrassant à pleine bouche._

-Ah...et bien sur, moi j'suis plus rien en attendant ! « _Dit-elle en se retournant et affichant une moue boudeuse_ »

-Ma chérie...

Duo _ s'approcha alors de son pas félin discrètement derrière elle et lui sautant dessus._

-Mouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Hurla carrément Hilde qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas a son qu'on lui saute dessus. 

_S'en suivie une petite querelle « je t'attrape, je te chatouille » , qui dura bien ... un petit quart-d'heure._

_L'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur la plus totale. M'étant à jour un plan des plus « organisé » au point afin de faire tomber Heero dans le filet de Duo. Décidant de la soirée en elle-même. Du repas à préparer. Le choix des cocktails -sans alcool- (la fête est plus folle) , du dessert qui serait servie, mais surtout et pas des moindres...qui aura l'immense honneur de faire la vaisselle le l'en demain. Machine à laver en panne oblige._

_Enfin, nous pouvons donc voir cette charmante petite bande marcher joyeusement de pièce en pièce afin de rassembler tout se dont ils auraient besoin pour la soirée._

_Quatre aux fourneaux -c'est le seul a savoir cuisiner, et ça vos mieux pour tout le monde-_

_Hilde m'étant les couverts et préparant les amusent gueules - le « neuneu »comme elle tien a l'appeler serais bien trop dangereux avec un couteau en main -_

_Duo attendant patiemment 19h00 -afin d'aller accueillir comme il se doit les invités -près de la table à amuses gueules ou, miraculeusement certains venaient se glisser inexorablement dans sa bouche._

_Les préparatifs étant finis vers 18h30 le reste de la charmante petite troupe partie se préparer avant l'arrivée des invités – le reste de la troupe car Duo, se faisant royalement chier était déjà parti depuis plus d'une demi-heure se préparer-._

_19h00 tapante ils étaient tous les trois à leur poste respectif, c'est à dire pour Hilde et Quatre respectivement assis sur un fauteuil du salon et pour Duo, le postérieur gisant à terre devant la porte d'entrée afin que cette pn de sonnette face enfin ceux à quoi elle est censée servir, j'ai nommé : sonner._

_Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque 6 minutes -chrono en main- plus tard elle le fit._

-S'a y est !!!Cela doit être eux.

-Génial...je vais passer une soirée entière avec cinq beaux gosses... « _dit-elle en dégoulinant_ »

_Duo se précipita sur la porte d'entrée manquant s'étaler à plusieurs reprise avant de s'épousseter machinalement, de sourire de toutes ses dents et d'ouvrir l'énorme porte en chêne qui servait de porte d'entrée._

-Bonsoir. « _Dit-il en souriant de plus en plus._ »

-Bonsoir Duo.

-Salut , « _dit Wufei_ »

-Salut , « _fit une autre personne._ »

_Un jeune garçon d'a peu près son âge ayant pour le plus grand malheur de tous la moitié du visage caché derrière une mèche de cheveux de couleur châtain et par le même occasion un oeil qui devait être comme son homologue d'un vert profond. Lui donnant un air mystérieux tout se qu'il y a de plus « craquant ».Habiller d'un jeans blanc extra moulant comme sa ne devrais pas exister et d'un pull à col rouler noir assortie à ses chaussures._

_Wufei , lui , portait une tunique tout de blanc contrastant à merveille avec ses cheveux et ses yeux d'une noirceur totale. Le haut de sa tunique sans manche lui tombaient nonchalamment aux genoux. Le pantalon complétant sa tenu était en fait un panta-court épousant a merveille chacune de ses courbes._

_Quand à Heero ,lui était vêtue d'un jeans bleu délavé et d'une chemise de soie blanche ,les trois premiers boutons n'étant pas fermés afin de faire profiter à tous de la vue de son torse dégagé. Ses sublimes yeux prussiens flashaient presque sur son visage et sa peau halé reflétait les quelques ombres que ses cheveux en bataille brun laissaient apercevoir grâce aux quelques rayons du soleil se couchant._

-Entrez je vous en pris. « _Dit-Duo en se dégageant de la porte afin de leur faire place._ »

_Et surtout en leur tournant un peu la tête afin qu'aucun ne remarque la rougeur qui était apparue quand il eu fini de détailler Heero et surtout pour éviter le regard de se dernier qui le détailler tout étant. _

_Il faut dire que son pantalon de cuir moulais à la perfection la moindre de ses formes et que son tee-shirt à manche ¾ noir et aux bordures rouge vive ainsi que le col en V mettait en valeur la délicatesse de son cou et la pâleur de sa peau. Sa longue chevelure de miel retombais lourdement, natté sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux , eux , brillaient de mille éclats de couleurs violines._

_Il tourna donc la tête et fit un charmant sourire à Hilde qui elle aussi était de toute beauté ce soir. _

_Il l'avais convint de porter un robe de soie noir aux bretelles croisées dans le dos , lui arrivant tout juste aux dessus des genoux. Ainsi que des escarpins ayant peu de talon de couleur noir. Le blush qu'elle portait sur les joues ne rendais ses yeux d'un bleu clair que bien plus beau._

-Merci. « _Dirent-ils en cœur en passant calmement le pas de la porte. _»

_Le nouveau venu, Barton, n'arrêtait pas de dévorer Quatre des yeux qui était un peu en retrait, habillé d'un pantalon de toile crème et d'un tee-shirt moulant noir mettant en valeur son torse finement musclé -prêté par les soin de Duo- et ses soyeux cheveux dorés voletaient librement autour de sa tête par le petit vent que la porte ouverte conférais. _

_Quatre vit la silhouette du nouveau venu et croisa son regard brûlant. Ses yeux prirent alors la même teinte que peu de temps avant dans la journée quand il avait entendu le nom de : « Barton »._

_D'une rage folle remarqua Duo._

_Se demandant après-en si son cher Quat'chan ne le connaissais pas._

_Tous avaient plus ou moins suivit les échanges de regard des deux jeunes hommes et pour d'étendre un peu l'atmosphère Duo fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit. Il se planta juste devant Barton afin qu'il ne fixe plus Quatre et que Quatre ne le fixe pas non plus a son tour. Et dit d'un ton tout à fait détaché en tendant sa main a Trowa : _

-Salut !Tu dois être Barton ?

-C'est exact. Mais appelle-moi Trowa, c'est mon prénom. « _Dit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement et en prenant_ _délicatement la main que Duo tenait vers lui_. »

_Plus aucun doute pour Duo. Ces deux là se connaissait belle est bien. Et vue les regards emplis de fureur que Quatre prodigué à ce cher Trowa il ne doutait pas qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose entre eux, et que sa c'était mal terminé... _

**A suivre... **

Voilà...j'espère sincèrement que ça va plaire. J'me suis débrouiller comme possible pour limité les dialogues.

J'espère que vous aurez remarqué.

Kisu.


	4. chapitre4

DE : toujours moi

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun... petit

changement de style pour ce début de chapitre, la différence est flagrante. (juste le début alors

partez pas ! )

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre4)**

POV de Quatre: 

Oh, non...c'est pas vrai...dites moi que c'est pas vrai...je dois rêver...il ne peut pas être là...devant moi...les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était...ce salop...il ose se représenter après ce qu'il m'a fait...c'est pas possible...

Je me tourne vers Duo qui me regarde d'un regard inquiet, j'aimerais lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais je ne peux pas, pas devant _lui_ !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient, pour se rassurer qu'il a bien réussi à me faire souffrir et que je souffre encore, s'il savait combien j'ai mal rien que de le voir, tous ces souvenirs qui remontent, tout ce dégoût, cette peine, ces larmes, comme s'il me poignardait, encore et toujours...je ne lui pardonnerais jamais...il c'est bien moqué de moi, et rien que de voir le petit sourire qu'il arbore en ce moment même je sais qu'il se moque encore, il me donne envie de vomir, j'en ai des crampes a l'estomacs.

Si seulement je pouvais le faire souffrir comme il me l'a fait...si seulement mes yeux pouvaient le tuer...il serait déjà mort.

Duo se plaça devant luiet lui tend la main un sourire au lèvre -comme toujours- en lui racontant quelque chose. Je n'entends même pas ce qu'il lui dit, je n'y arrive pas ...

J'aimerais arrêter de le fixer mais ça non plus je n'y arrive pas, il est tellement beau, machiavéliquement beau...

Il reste toujours de marbre mais affiche tout de même un semblant de sourire, les gens le croient doux, mais c'est un sourire ironique, il se moque, comme toujours.

Se moque de tout, se moque de nous.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de le fixer comme ça...sinon il va savoir. Savoir que malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait je ne peut pas l'oublier, jamais. Il est présent partout, dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur, sur moi ...en moi.

Rien que de le revoir je sens tous mes sentiments qui remontent.

De l'amour à la haine - la barrière est si fine -, de l'envie au dégoût, de la passion à la rage...tellement contradictoire... tellement pitoyable.

J'ai honte de moi, honte de l'aimer encore, s'il savait, il se moquerait, et il aurait raison, je suis pitoyable, incapable de faire une croix sur lui, il m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde...ma fierté, mon orgueil, mon amour propre, tout.

Et pourtant, rien ne peut m'empêcher de l'aimer, j'aimerais le frapper, pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en a fait.

Pitoyable je vous dis.

Ou plutôt incurable, ça dépend de quel coté on se place ...

Enfin bref, le résultat est le même.

Tien, voilà un des deux asiatiques qui viennent vers moi.

-Bonjour. « _dit-il en me tendant la main »_

Il est plutôt pas mal du tout, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Trowa a toujours su bien s'entourer. Je suis en train de réaliser que se doit être Wufei Chang ou Heero Yuy , mais il fait plus typer chinois que japonais alors je tranche pour Wufei. Trowa m'a déjà parlés d'eux. Il me semble qu'ils se connaissent depuis déjà pas mal d'année.

Je ferais bien de lui répondre sinon il va me croire mal poli.

Je prépare donc un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux et lui sert la main en me présentant.

-Bonjour. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner.

Oula...il faut croire que mon nom lui fait un drôle d'effet car il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis se retourne furtivement pour jeter un petit coup d'œil a Trowa qui discute avec Duo, Hilde et je suppose Heero.

A croire que Trowa leur a déjà parlé de moi. Je ressens comme une boule d'angoisse en me demandant ce qu'il a bien pu leur raconter.

-Je suppose que tu es Wufei Chang ? « _dit-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air affecté »_

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Et Heero est là-bas._ « dit-il en me montrant le dit Heero du doigt »_

-Trowa me parlais souvent de vous.

Rien que t'entendre ou de prononcer le nom de Trowa je me retrouve avec des multitudes de frissons qui me parcourent.

Je suis persuadé qu'il a du remarquer l'air gêné que j'arborais. Il me sourie vaguement et continue à me parler d'un sujet que j'aurais sens doute préférer ne jamais réentendre.

-Oh...tu es...enfin...était...son...enfin...il nous parle aussi souvent de toi.

Pourquoi est ce que le fait que ça phrase soit au présent et non au passé m'affecte tant ? Au fond de moi j'ai une furieuse envie de sauter de joie en me disant qu'il ne m'a donc pas oublié et puis je me souviens ce qu'il m'a fait...et la...plus de pitié...juste de la haine.

Fin de POV.

_De l'autre coté de la pièce, tout près de la porte, Trowa qui venaient de se présenter devant Duo et qui avait baisé galamment la main de Hilde continuais à blablater simplement en faisans des compliments sur la demeure._

-Cette villa est tout bonnement magnifique. J'en ai aussi une, au bord de Waikiki Beach.

-Ah...c'est dedans que vous séjournez ?

-Oui, elle appartenait à mon père. Sa va bien fait une dizaine d'année que je viens y passer toutes mes vacances. Mais cette année Heero et Wu on enfin put venir. C'est d'ailleurs sur une des plages de Waikiki que j'y ai rencontré Quatre. _« Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur »_N'est- ce pas Quatre ?

_Quatre se retourna vivement a l'appel de son prénom prononcé par la personne qu'il chérissait et haïssait tant._

_-_Que...quoi ??

-Je racontais à tes amis que nous nous connaissions et que nous nous étions rencontré sur une des plages de Waikiki, il a bien deux ans maintenant. Il portait un ravissant short de bain de couleur rouge, qui le seyais a merveille d'ailleurs. Que de souvenirs...

_Quatre vira instantanément au rouge sous le compliment. Rouge de gêne, mais aussi de rage._

_Après tout, comment ce prétentieux osais lui rappeler ça sans la moindre gêne devant ses amis._

-Quat'chan en short rouge...miam-miam...il devait être à croquer !!!_ « hurla presque Duo faisant s'intensifier la rougeur de Quatre»_

-Tu n'imagine même pas_ « répondis Trowa un air lubrique sur le visage »_

-Bon ! Hehehe...si nous allions manger, c'est pas que j'ai spécialement faim, mais ...en fait si ! J'ai tropppppp faim et puis on c'est pas cassés la tête a préparer tout ça pour que personne n'y touche.

-Dit-donc t'es pas gonfler de dire ça, t'as rien foutu !

-Quoiiiiii ???Mais c'est pas vrai ...j'ai ... je ...j'ai goûté les petits fours.

-Pour voir s'ils étaient assez cuits ? C'est ça Duo ?? « _ dit malicieusement Quatre reprenant un peu contenance »_

-Traite « _ lui murmura Duo en attrapant au passage Heero et Trowa pour les mener au salon »_

_Tous partirent donc en direction du salon, ou trônais fièrement sur toute sa longueur au milieu de la pièce une splendide table en ébène. Ou des couvert en argent, des verres en cristal et une nappe de soie la jonchée._

_Duo et Hilde firent prendre place leurs invités, dont Quatre, puis partirent tous deux sous l'œil attentif et suspect de Quatre._

_Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau transportant des mets aux odeurs exquises et raffinées. Ils posèrent le tous sur la table devant les regards ébahis et affamés d'Heero , Trowa et Wufei._

_Puis s'installèrent à leurs tours et dirent en cœur : _

_-_Bons appentis tout le monde. Et n'attendez pas que se soit froid.

_Et ils se jetèrent sur la bouffe sous les regards moqueurs de Trowa, Heero et Wufei mais aussi sous le regard courroucer de Quatre._

_Ils tendirent donc d'une même mains les plateaux aux « invités » pour qu'ils se servent. Quatre leurs dédiant alors un sourire heureux et bienveillant, comme une chatte qui élèvent ces petits._

_Le repas se passa plus ou moins calmement sous la voix mélodieuse mais quelques peu pleine de Duo et Hilde qui parlaient incessamment et mangeaient en même temps._

_Le repas pris fin vers 20h30._

_Tous se levèrent pour s'avachirent - selon la personne- sur les canapés et fauteuils se trouvant dans la salle avec au centre une table basse._

_Duo proposa alors un café ou un thé pour qui en voudraient ainsi qu'une petite partie de carte._

_-_Qui c'est qui veux un café ou un thé ?

-Moi un thé _« dit-Trowa le sourire aux lèvres »_

-Moi aussi te plait mon Dule m'amour_ « dit-Hilde montrant chacune de ses quenottes » _

-Aussi s'il te plait _« rajouta Wufei »_

-J'aurais préféré un café mais si personne n'en prend je ne vais pas vous en faire chauffer pour moi seul.

-Mais t'inquiète donc pas Hee-chan, je vais te faire le meilleur café que tu n'as jamais bu !_ « s'enthousiasma Duo avant de se retourner les joues en feu se rendant compte de l'appellation qu'il venait utiliser pour Heero »_

_Il sortis donc de la salle, Quatre sur les talon afin d'aller chercher le jeu de carte tant convoité, rangés on se sait où dans la villa._

_Quatre s'occupant de faire chauffer l'eau du café d'Heero ainsi que celle sur le feu pour le thé._

_Il se mis à chantonner se sachant seul dans la cuisine en fixant l'eau qui tombait goutte à goutte, puis se retournant pour aller chercher des tasses dans le placard en face, il tomba nez à nez avec un Trowa tout sourire le reluquant sans gêne._

_Il vira instantanément aux rouges et tenta d'établir une distance salvatrice entre lui et Trowa. Qui se serra d'autant plus, au point de le coincer entre son corps et le buffet. Et dit entre ses dents toujours le même sourire calculateur aux lèvres et d'ailleurs tout près de celle de Quatre : _

-Je peux savoir qui tu fuis ?

**A suivre...**

Kisu à vous tous.

Merci encore.


	5. chapitre5

DE : Ruines ,mon mail: 

TITRE:Miam Hawa

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre5)**

- Je peux savoir qui tu fuis ?

_Quatre était incapable d'esquiver le moindre geste, le corps on ne peu plus athlétique de Trowa ne lui permettait pas._

_La prise en sandwich entre l'étreinte possessive de celui-ci et le buffet ne le laissais qu'à peine la place de respirer. Son manque d'air venait–il du peu de place qu'il avait ou des lèvres charnues et au combien tentante de Trowa qui se rapprochaient inexorablement des siennes ?_

_Tel est la question..._

_Il était subjugué par ses yeux, et le fait que Trowa le scrute incessamment lui prouvais que le spectacle n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire non plus._

-Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que depuis que je suis arrivé tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul de des inégalables sourires ? Pourquoi tu m'évite du regard ? Même maintenant... « venait-il de lui chuchoter, les lèvres pincées »

-Je...je ne vois pas ...du tous... ceux à quoi tu fais allusion. Je...

-Tu ?

_Avait-il ajouté ses lèvres se recourbant de plus en plus, fier du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les émotions de Quatre, signe évident qu'il lui appartenait encore corps et âme._

-Tu m'aime toujours ? « dit-il sournoisement »

_De la surprise passa dans les yeux de Quatre puis un rictus furieux se forma alors sur ses lèvres pleines et rougies. La montée de colère engendrant une poussée d'adrénaline, il repoussa furieusement et de toutes ses forces Trowa qui retomba à terre._

_Dans son excès de rage il se précipita sur celui-ci à terre et le chevaucha une jambe de chaque part de son corps, faisant d'autant plus sourire Trowa qui avais à présent bien du mal a retenir un rire clair et franc de sortir de sa gorge, ce qui énerva bien plus encore Quatre_.

-Je prends ça pour un est ce que tu ose venir chez moi, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, comment est ce que tu ose te moquer de moi devant mes amis, comment est ce que tu peux me faire ça ?? Tu n'imagine pas a quel point j'ai envie de te frapper...de te faire mal...de te briser !

_Quatre venait d'hurler durement ces mots tout en plaquant Trowa au sol sous son propre corps. Il le maintenait par les épaules pour ne pas que celui-ci échappe à sa prise._

_Il ouvrit grand ces deux perles en entendant les paroles prononcées par Trowa :_

-Me faire mal...hmm...ne me tente pas Quatre... « avait-il dit en riant, puis se reprenant il avait continué sur sa lancée » Mais il est vrai que d'après le marquis de Sade : « la forme la plus raffinée du plaisir est le mal»Alors, mon cher Quatre, mon ange, n'aurais tu pas plutôt l'inflexible envie de ... m'embrasser ?

-T'embrasser ? J'en ai l'envie depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, quand j'en ai eu la possibilité je n'attendais sans cesse que tes lèvres me reviennent.

-Vraiment ? Mais qui t'en empêche...tout de suite...maintenant ? « Ces mots étaient sortis dans un souffle faisant vibrer Quatre»

-Rien, ni personne.

_Quatre se pencha alors lentement sur Trowa, frissonnant en ressentant toutes ces sensations qu'il n'avait plus, frissonnant face au léger parfum qui tamisais sa peau veloutée, face à ces lèvres pleine et rose qu'il n'avait put goûter depuis maintenant près d'un an. Une longue année de frustration et de souvenir ardant._

_Son être était en feu, il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ses gestes. Il n'avait alors plus de raison ni de réflexion. Il n'existait plus pour lui que ces lèvres salvatrices, celle de son malheur. Quel paradoxe me direz-vous..._

_Il n'y avait plus que Trowa et son être tout entier irrémédiablement et inexorablement soumis sous lui._

_Sentant le doux souffle agité et entrecoupé de Quatre qui s'approchait de lui, Trowa avisa qu'il fallais qu'il profite de l'instant et ferma les yeux attendant avec impatience la douce chaleurs des lèvres de Quatre sur les siennes._

_Quand :_

-Hrumm...hrumm... « toussota exagérément Duo » Je dérange pas au moins ?

Quatre se redressa alors rapidement, prenant une teinte rougie et bégaya :

-Duo...hahaha...euh...et bien...l'eau est chaude !

_Quatre se retourna précipitamment vers l'eau pour s'occuper de déverser-le tout dans un récipient approprié._

-Je m'en doutais Quatre « dit-il en souriant » C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je me demandais ce que tu faisais et puis je me suis dit que peut-être tu n'arrivais pas a tout porter, alors je suis venu voir ou tu en étais, mais a ce que je vois, tu as déjà une autre pair de main « volontaire » à ta disposition.

_Trowa se releva calmement, passa délicatement derrière Quatre qui s'affairais sur l'eau et l'embrassa dans la base du cou en susurrant sans que, Quatre trop gêné pour réagir, ne face rien pour l'en empêcher._

-Je suppose que l'on doit remettre notre petite démonstration affective à plus tard. Dommage...

_Sur ceux il quitta la pièce non sans rendre son sourire à Duo en passant devant._

-Oh my god! Quatre! Comment est ce que tu as pu me cacher que tu avais un copain et surtout que votre relation était si « ardente » ?

_Duo se glissa sur le coté gauche de Quatre qui tentait vainement de ne pas le regarder, et sourie de toutes ses belles dents blanches en attendant que Quatre daigne lui donner une raison valable pour lui avoir caché une telle chose._

_Voyant que Quatre refusais de le regarder, Duo ne su que faire, puis voyant les épaules de son ami trembler, il le retourna et s'exclama avec effroi :_

-Mon Dieu Quatre, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleure ? Si sa te gêne tant que ça d'en parler alors c'est pas grave... Mais répond moi je t'en pris.

_Quatre s'effondra dans les bras de Duo en sanglotant._

-Le problème n'est pas là Duo. « dit Quatre d'une voie hésitante »

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors, explique moi Quatre, tu sais bien que ça me fait mal de vous voir toi ou Hilde dans un tel état.

-Excuse-moi Duo, je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec des futilités...

-Ne pense pas ça mon ange! Je suis ton ami, Hilde aussi, on est la pour toi, c'est aussi à sa qu'on sert. Bon... si tu veux on en parlera ce soir, histoire que tu te remettes de toutes tes émotions, pour l'instant on va apporter tous sa là bas, ils doivent s'impatienter. Mais crois-moi mon petit père que tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça parce qu'après je te cuisine. Bon, je prends le café et l'eau et toi tu te charge du plateau avec les tasses et des cuillères ? Marchi ! Au fait, je n'ai pas retrouvé mon jeu de carte alors j'ai un petit peu fouillé dans ta chambre pour trouver un jeu convenable. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?? « sa dernière phrase fut dite d'une traite ce qui le mis à cour de souffle a la fin, mais qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Quatre »

-Non, bien sur que non. Merci Duo.

-Mais de-rien ! Aller–zou on y va, ne faisons pas attendre d'avantage nos invités.

-Ah bah vous voilà enfin, je commençais à sécher niveau idées pour les distraire !!!

-De toute façon, onna, pour ce que tu avais d'intelligent a nous dire, tu aurais tout aussi bien fait de te taire.

-Hein ? !Non mais...humpp...humpp... lâche-moi enfin Duo ! « hurla t-elle en ce retournant vivement vers Duo qui l'avais empêcher de s'exprimer »

-Plutôt que de râler, viens donc m'aider à servie le thé.

_Tous furent donc servis chacun leurs tours, Duo versant dans les tasses le thé ou café, Hilde éventrant les innocents paquet de gâteaux, et Quatre donnant à chacun respectivement sa tasse, Trowa en profita donc pour lui effleurer les mains des siennes ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer un regard courroucer d'un Quatre ayant récupéré tous ses esprits, et n'étant plus sous l'emprise de son désir._

_Tout fut bu à 21h00 tapante._

_Duo étant aller mettre en marche entre temps la radio de la chaîne Hi-Fi. Celle-ci écoulant de la bonne musique comme il le disait si bien._

_Hilde débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Quatre, pendant que Duo essayait de mettre la main sur les jeux de cartes qu'il avait ramené._

_Quand ils furent tout réunis dans la salle, autour de la table basse en verre, certains sur le sofa, d'autres sur des fauteuils ou certains carrément assis sur des coussins qu'ils avaient posés aux sols, ils se mirent à parler joyeusement pendant que Duo cherchait toujours désespérément les jeux de cartes près de la chaîne Hi-Fi._

-C'est pas vrai...qu'est ce que j'en ai foutu ? !!!

-« tempête ...dangereusement...Waikiki plage...pas sortir... »

-Chut, chut, chut, taisez-vous tous !!! « hurla Duo »

-« Je répète ; un dangereux cyclone de force3 se dirigerait en ce moment même droit sur les plages de Waikiki, toutes les personnes vivant aux alentours sont sommées de calfeutrer toutes leurs issus, fenêtres, portes et autres de ne sortir de chez eux sous aucun prétexte. En aucun cas. »

-Bin merde, vous avez entendu ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Trowa ? Si on part maintenant nous aurons peut-être le temps de rentrer ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-J'en doute, nous sommes venus à pieds, ils nous faut bien 30minutes de marche pour rentrer, d'ici là, le cyclone aura gagné du terrain et je suppose que les domestiques auront déjà bouchés toutes les issues. Nous nous retrouverions coincés dehors en arrivant, si nous ne nous faisions pas surprendre par le cyclone avant.

-Et bien, je suppose que vous n'avez cas rester ici pour la nuit il y a amplement la place de vous loger. «Proposa alors un Quatre très calme, bien que la simple idée de savoir Trowa passer la nuit chez lui, effrayais plus que tout. »

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient se serait la meilleur chose à faire, merci.

-Ah y est !!! « Hurla Duo » Je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

_Il tendit fièrement en l'air les jeux de cartes fugueur un immense sourire aux lèvres._

-Bien, puisque vous passez la nuit ici on a tout le temps pour ce faire des parties de carte jusqu'as plus d'heure ! « ajouta t-il enjoué »

-Et qu'est ce que tu propose comme jeux ?? « demanda suspicieusement Wufei levant un sourcil »

**A suivre...**


	6. chapitre6

DE : Ruines ,mon mail: 

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre6)**

-Et qu'est ce que tu propose comme jeux ?? « _demanda suspicieusement Wufei levant un sourcil_ »

Duo se retourna alors malicieusement vers Wufei et entrouvris à peine ses lèvres pour lui chuchoter : 

-T'inquiète mon ange, je suis sur que ça va te plaire.

Wufei vira immédiatement au rouge sous l'allusion plus qu'entendu que lui faisait le châtain, mais au moment ou il allait rétorquer toute sorte de paroles pas très plaisantes pour la personne a qui elles étaient adressées Duo s'écroula nonchalamment sur un des coussins a terre et rit bruyamment

-AHH... Wu mon chou tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment trop tordant.

Pour toutes réponses il se reçut violemment un coussin en pleine tête venant d'un Wufei furibond, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire s'esclaffer bien plus. Il eu tendit tout de même l'oreille pour entendre Wufei murmurer :

-Grrr...tu ne paie rien pour attendre. La vengeance est un plus qui se mange froid, et crois-moi, Wufei Chang a une patience a toute épreuve.

Duo asséna le coup de grâce à Wufei en lui souriant de toutes ces dents. Puis il leurs proposa des jeux.

-Qu'est ce que vous pensez...euhh...d'une bataille corse ??

-Certainement pas !!! « Ajouta brusquement Hilde » Il est hors de question que je me fasse encore écraser les doigts simplement parce que je suis plus rapide qu'un certain Duo Maxwell, mauvais joueur comme pas possible. « Ses dernières paroles furent prononcées en fixant méchamment l'objet de ses dirent »

-Maieuhh...Hilde mon cœur, tu sais bien que je ne contrôle pas ma force.

-Ouais bin je ne veux pas me retrouver encore avec les doigts déboîtés, si tu vois ce a quoi je fais allusion...

-Pourquoi pas un poker alors ? Tout le monde sait jouer au poker, non ?? _« lança joyeusement Quatre qui tentait d'oublier le douloureux début de soirée »_

-Mouais...mais ça manque de quelque chose, un petit truc qui nous exciteraient tous autant que nous sommes, se serais vraiment dommage de jouer pour te l'argent, et puis pas spécialement drôle, il faudrait quelque chose qui mette un peu de piquant...vous voyez ou je veux en venir ?? _« tenta de faire comprendre un Duo les yeux larmoyant »_

-Strip-poker.

Tous venaient de se retourner vers l'orateur de ces quelques malheureuses paroles qui avaient eu le chique pour couper la réflexion de chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce. Duo la bouche grande ouverte, les joues prenant une charmante teinte carmines, face aux images pas spécialement catholique de ses amis se déshabillant qui s'incrustaient dans son cerveau, coupa le silence.

-Heero, tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de proposer ?

-Bien sur, le poker est un jeu de réflexion qui demande une stratégie et un minimum de concentration, en soit, un jeu très intéressant, mais il manque quelque chose comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer...si le gagnant de chaque tour avait le droit de donner un gage à la personne de son choix ? Et que tous les perdants de chaque tour enlèvent un vêtement, sa pimenterais le jeu, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

-Je suis d'accord pour un strip-poker. _« annonça alors Trowa, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ces fines lèvres »_

-Moi aussi je suis d'accord. _« dit à son tour Hilde »_

-Rahhh...c'est pas vrai, je suis entouré de pervers. _« hurla presque Wufei en se levant »_

_Heero posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Wufei et le regarda dans les yeux, celui ci se rassit instantanément et dit :_

-Très bien, va pour le strip-poker.

-Euh...et bien...je...pourquoi pas ?_ « murmura alors Quatre les yeux fixés sur la table basse en face de lui »_

_Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers Duo, le sommant de donner une réponse. Celui ci étira ses lèvres et un fin sourire vint les ourler._

-N'oublier pas a qui vous posez la question...Bien sur que j'accepte. Refuser et louper la chance de voir Heero en petites tenues ? Jamais !

_Lapsus révélateur._

_Mieux valait qu'il tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de débiter pareils conneries. S'il n'était pas déjà assis il se serait écroulé, le natté se contenta donc de détourner timidement les yeux vers la table basse comme Quatre l'avais fait précédemment. Il ne put donc voir Heero sourire dangereusement._

-Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je mélange, tu distribue Duo ? _« proposa amicalement Heero, en fixant Duo de ses deux prunelles sombres »_

-Oui, oui bien sur ! _ « s'empota Duo enjoué»_

_Une fois que les cartes furent parfaitement mélangées, Heero les tendit à Duo et en profita pour lui caresser discrètement le poignet, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement entendu la boulette et qu'il ne comptait pas l'oublier de si tôt. Duo rosit, puis se ressaisit. Se n'est quand même pas lui, Duo Maxwell qui allait se fait allumer. Même par une aussi jolie personne que pouvais l'être Heero Yuy._

_Il attrapa donc le jeu que lui tentait son vis à vis et fis passer délicatement et langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres tachant de ne pas quitter des yeux Heero, qui lui, ne pouvait se détacher du spectacle que lui offrait la langue de Duo. Il acheva son geste par un subtil petit sourire en coin auquel Heero répondit de la même façon._

_Le « jeu » pouvait commencer..._

La partie commença donc, sous les plaintes de Wufei, qui hurlait haut et fort que Heero et Trowa trichaient.

_Ce a quoi répondirent Heero et Trowa que se n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas doué qu'il devait hurler de pareilles abominations, car jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'oseraient tricher, se n'étaient tout bonnement pas possible. Ces quelques mots furent dits d'une même voix et d'un même sourire se formant sur les deux visages des orateurs._

-Je m'abaisse._ « annonça Hilde »_

-Moi aussi._ « annonça à son tour Quatre »_

-Idem._ « dit Duo »_

-Je relance. « _déclara fièrement Trowa, son sourire persistant sur son beau visage »_

-Je me couche. _« déclara Heero, surprenant tout le monde »_

-Flush royal. _« Hurla presque Wufei en abaissant ces cartes, et montrant une belle suite de même couleur. _

_5, 6, 7, 8, 9 rouge» _

-Flush royal. _« Trowa déposa ses cartes sur la table basse affichant sur son visage un sourire de vainqueur qui ne l'avais quitté depuis de début de la partie. Sur la table on pouvait voir une suite consécutive de 10, valet, dame, rois et as tous de couleur noire» _J'ai gagné. _« Dit-il fièrement, attendant patiemment que chaque joueurs enlèvent un vêtement et de pouvoir donner un 'gage' à la personne de son choix. » _

_Trois parties venaient déjà d'être jouées et les gagnant avait été successivement Trowa, Heero, et un fois de plus Trowa._

_Nous retrouvions donc dans le salon une joyeuse bande plus ou moins dévêtis._

_Hilde se retrouvant en sous-vêtement après avoir enlevé sa paire de chaussures (comptant comme UN vêtement) ainsi que sa robe et maintenant le short qu'elle portait._

_Duo, lui, avait enlevé ses chaussures, ses chaussettes(comptant aussi pour un), et enlevais en ce moment même le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux, répandant avec délice leur parfum de vanille bourbon._

_Quatre, lui c'était séparé de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, mais faute d'avoir un ruban noué dans ses cheveux, il du donc enlever son tee-shirt sous le regard affamé de Trowa, qui le dévorait sans scrupule des yeux, se délectant de la scène._

_Heero, lui, se retrouvait simplement pied nu, et espérais bien pouvoir obtenir au prochain tour de voir enfin le torse pale mais au combien tentant de son ami natté._

_Wufei, qui malheureusement pour lui, n'avait pas de chaussettes dans ses fines et souples chaussures, c'était donc débarrassé, de ses chaussures aux premiers tours, puis successivement de son haut de tunique et puis, du bas. Il se maudissait encore d'avoir écouté Heero et de ne pas avoir attaché ses cheveux, ce qui lui aurait permit de garder plus longtemps des parcelles de vêtements sur son corps. Se retrouver ainsi en boxer devant ce petit comité le mettait plus que mal a l'aise, de plus des regards désireux de vérifier qu'il était totalement naturel, et que non il n'était pas refait, se faisait sentir._

_Trowa, observa tout ce petit monde plus ou moins nu, s'attardant sur le torse d'une grande pâleur de Quatre, « comme avant » avait-il pensé._

-Ecoutez les gars, sans vouloir vous vexer, je suis comme qui dirais en petites tenues et je ne doute pas que si je joue un tour de plus je finirais avec soit mon haut ou soit mon bas en moins, je vais donc vous laisser finir ce que vous avez commencés et allée me coucher, car en plus je tombe de sommeil. Bonne nuit mes chéris.

_« Dit Hilde en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue de Quatre et Duo et faisant un petit signe de la main aux trois autres. Elle partie donc en direction de l'escalier ses vêtements en main. »_

-Toi aussi tu veux abandonner Wufy ?

-Certainement pas !!!Je suis sur que je vais gagner le prochain tour.

-J'espère pour toi, car personnellement se n'est pas moi que ça va gêner de te voir nu._ « lança Trowa, avant de s'emporter dans un rire avec Heero et Duo »_

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas de mon sort Barton. Occupe-toi donc de ton gage.

-C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié..._ « dit–il calmement en fixant Quatre »_

_Les gages des tours précédents étaient dans une ambiance bonne enfant, mais c'était avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pour la plupart dénudés, maintenant, des idées plus ... clairs avaient fait leurs chemins jusqu'à la cervelle du grand vainqueur. _

_Il lâchas en un souffle son gage._

-Je veux que tu finisses le reste de la partie assis... ici... Quatre. « _ avait-il dit, en montrant du doigt ses jambes qu'ils avaient écarté pour faire un peu de place au petit blond »_

A suivre... 

PS : Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès des joueurs de poker, pour avoir revisitée les règles, mais elles me convenaient mieux ainsi.


	7. chapitre7

DE : Ruines, mon mail: 

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre7)**

-Je veux que tu finisses le reste de la partie assis... ici... Quatre. « _ avait dit Trowa, en montrant du doigt ses jambes qu'ils avaient écarté pour faire un peu de place au petit blond »_

Quatre n'en revenais pas d'une telle impudence, il osait lui demander une chose pareil…ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible, il devait rêver.

Mais Trowa était bien face à lui, un sourire malicieux qui ne quittait ses lèvres, et il avait belle et bien fait de la place entre ses jambes… du moins suffisamment pour le contenir. Et puis vu les visages en décomposition de Duo, Wufei et Heero, malheureusement pour lui se n'était un rêve…mais bien la réalité, et étant le perdant, il se devait d'obéir aux « ordres » du gagnant.

C'est donc à contre-cœur qu'il se leva de sa confortable place, la tête basse et avança jusqu'as se retrouver debout au milieu des longues jambes du châtain. Il se baissa et s'assis en tailleur aussi loin qu'il le puisse du corps chaud de Trowa qu'il sentait malgré tout contre lui.

Dieu qu'il regrettait d'avoir participé a ce stupide jeu, il savait pourtant qu'il était incapable de bluffer, il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais pourtant, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il avait même espéré que Trowa le remarque, et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait dans une situation plus que « délicate ».

Qu'il était idiot …

Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi le simple fait de savoir Trowa derrière lui, lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de se retourner et de se calfeutrer contre ce corps chaud qu'il désirait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le doux contact du souffle de son amour sur sa nuque ? Pourquoi…n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche tentatrice ?

-… ien installé ?

-Pa…pardon ?

-Es-tu bien installé ?

-Je…oui, oui ça va. Merci _« avait-il murmuré »_

Trowa sourit d'autant plus. Alors comme ça il ne c'était vraiment pas trompé…le petit blond qu'il chérissait tant l'aimait toujours…il lui avait donc pardonné…

« tant mieux » pensa t-il.

-Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est à sa place respective, nous pouvons reprendre. Je vais gagner, j'en suis sur ! _« avait presque hurlé Wufei, l'homme qu'il était ne pouvait supporter de perdre une fois de plus »_

-Oki Wufy. Bon c'est à toi de distribuer Trowa.

Trowa se rapprocha donc autant qu'il pouvait de la table basse. Puisque Quatre faisait obstacle à sa progression. Il distribua les cinq cartes nécessaires, mais resta tout de même le torse collé contre le dos du petit blond. Une voluptueuse odeur de vanille vint envahir ses narines, lui rappelant avec mélancolie tous les bons moments passés avec son ange.

La partie débuta donc. Sous le rire expressif de Duo qui voyait Wufei, très mauvais bluffeur, se renfrogner à chaque cartes qu'il découvrait. Son jeu ne devait pas être terrible, il l'aurait parié.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il vit s'écouler la partie, Quatre abandonna bien vite suivit de très près par Trowa et Wufei.Ne restait en jeu que lui et Heero. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait de cesse de lui jeter de petit coup d'œil. La dernière ligne droite arriva enfin et tout le monde se retrouva surpris de voir Heero perdre face au natté.

-Haha !!! J'ai gagné Hee-chan.

-C'est vrai, tu m'as battue… « _Dit-il la tête baissée, puis il se leva et déboutonna délicatement et soigneusement uns à uns les boutons de sa chemise, le plus lentement et langoureusement possible. Remarquant avec malice Duo avaler difficilement sa salive, il ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter un peu plus et de caresser sadiquement son torse ainsi dégageait en enlevant finalement sa chemise. Il entendit Duo déglutir bruyamment et le vit virer aux rouges, ne faisant qu'accentuer son sourire. »_

Trowa, enleva son tee-shirt plutôt que ses chaussettes…peut être se sentait-il plus a l'aise ainsi ?

Quatre se releva et enleva rapidement son pantalon avant de se rassoire pour ne pas exposer son corps aux regards qui ne cessaient de l'épier, il portait après-en pour tout vêtement un boxer blanc moulant parfaitement la moindre de ses courbes.

Wufei, lui, rouge comme une pivoine ne put enlever son dernier vêtement, il se tourna vers Duo, le supplia du regard, mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmeur limite gourmand, attendant patiemment de voir tomber ce dernier rempart. Tous les regards étaient à après-en posés sur lui, tous attendaient plus ou moins que Wufei daigne enlever son boxer. Ce qui ne pris pas bien longtemps puisque Wufei étant une personne de parole enleva –de dos- son boxer dévoilant à toutes l'assemblée son somptueux postérieur tout de muscle que tout le monde regardaient avec délectation, savourant la vue comme un délicieux repas. Plus rouge que jamais, il n'osait se retourner et affronter les regards perçant de ses amis.

C'est alors que raisonna le rire clair de Duo qui était littéralement en train de se maintenir les cotes.

-Oh my god. C'est vraiment trop bon. Attend là Wu, je reviens.

-Bien sur que je vais attendre là, ou veut tu que j'aille dans cette tenue shazi ?

Duo quitta rapidement le salon pour monter les escaliers et les redescendre bruyamment quelques instants plus tard. Il entra donc dans le salon, avec, à la main, une serviette qu'il balança sans plus de ménagement au visage de Wufei qui affichait un regard incrédule, avant de lui dire :

-Met ça Wuwu, ça te couvrira.

-Tu es trop bon. « _Dit ironiquement Wufei en passant et serrant fort la serviette autour de sa taille »_

-Bon ! En ce qui concerne la cage, j'aimerais que l'on fasse une partie…de 1, 2, 3, soleil…

-Quoiiiiiiii ? Se…ça va pas bien dans ta tête, t'es complètement lobotomisé, nan mais oh…quel age tu as ??

-Si si je vais très bien, rassure-toi pour ma santé mentale, en ce qui concerne mon age, j'ai 17ans. Et oui, tu as très bien compris, je veux faire une partie de 1, 2, 3, soleil, de toute façon que ça te plaise ou non, ça m'est parfaitement égal puisque tu y es obligé, c'est votre gage. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine messieurs, j'aimerais que vous alliez vous acculer contre le mur opposer. Merci !!!

C'est donc avec scepticisme pour certains et amusement pour d'autres qu'ils allèrent tous les quatre se coller contre le mur opposé à Duo. Ce dernier leur tourna le dos, et le jeu commença.

-1…2... 3…soleils ! « Hurla Duo pour se faire entendre, quand il se retourna ses quatre acolytes ne bougeaient plus d'un millimètre, a croire qu'ils s'entraînaient tous à ce jeu. »

Duo s'approcha donc d'un pas félin de la première personne qu'il croisa, à savoir, Quatre.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux puis son regard dériva et se fixa sur le torse pale du blond, reprenant des yeux chacune des courbes de son ami, chacun de ses muscles puis descendit son regard, lentement, toujours plus au sud, il regarda avec acharnement les petites jambes finement musclées et repris son chemin un peu plus haut, faisant rougir Quatre et rugir de jalousie Heero et Trowa. Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus explosa, et déversa toute sa rage contenue.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de le reluquer comme ça ?

Duo qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part du châtain fut tout de même surpris par le peu de patience et le tempérament impulsif de celui ci.

-Ahah…perdu Trowa ! « sourit –il en espérant calmer ce dernier »

-Que ? Et merde…j'me suis fait avoir comme un con. « venait-il de murmurer, mais tout de même rassurer que les intentions de Duo ne soit pas ce qu'il avait cru voir »

-Tu m'aide à les faire perdre ?

-Bien sur.

Duo retourna à son poste le long du mur.

-1…2…3…soleil !

Quatre n'avait presque pas progressé, mais Wufei avait pris tu terrain. Heero, lui restait égal a lui-même, assez stoïque tachant de ne pas regarder le natté qui s'approchait à pas feutrés de Wufei, sentant la jalousie re pointer le bout de son nez. Le natté lui appartiendrait, il se l'était promis quand il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses…

-Alors Wu-amour, ce jeu ne te plait toujours pas? « Duo venait de prononcer ces quelques mots, en les susurrant à l'oreille de Wufei »

Au manque de réaction de celui-ci, Trowa murmura à Duo quelques mots, avant que celui ci ne se recule de Wufei, laissant la place libre à Trowa.

Trowa franchi donc les quelques malheureux mètres qui le séparaient de Wu, et, délicatement posa sa main sur la hanche dénudée du chinois. Du bout des doigts il effleura la peau tendre de Wufei, caressant tendrement les cotes et le ventre de celui-ci. Puis, surpris de ne voir réagire aucune de ces « deux » proies, il décida d'employer la manière forte. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts au point d'en arriver à la serviette, délicatement il fit entrer quelques doigts dessous la faisant tomber.

Wufei et Quatre réagire au quart de tour, Wufei rattrapant sa serviette de justesse, injuriait ce crétin de Trowa d'employer de telle manière pour le faire bouger tandis que Quatre regardait Duo en lui disant que ce genre de « techniques » n'était pas permis, surtout qu'as la base c'était un jeu d'enfants, ce à quoi répondis fièrement Duo :

-Mais nous Quat'chan, nous ne sommes plus des enfants…

Puis se retournant une fois de plus.

-1... 2…3…sol……..

-SOLEIL.

-…….eil.

-J'ai gagné Koibito.

-Ouais !!! « Dit-il souriant, en s'adressant à Heero » Mais ça veux dire quoi « Koibito » ?

-Tu le seras bien assez tôt…

-Au fait Heero ? « murmurait-il »

-Hum ?

-Merci de m'avoir laissé gagné au poker…

Heero fixait intensément Duo, puis, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue du natté, il avança quelque peu son visage, ses prunelles s'assombrirent considérablement alors que lui et Duo se regardaient dans les yeux faisant abstraction de toutes les personnes les entourant.

Se fut Duo qui fit le premier pas et qui posa ses lèvres fraîches sur celle, tout au contraire des siennes, chaudes de Heero…

**A suivre…**

Je pense qu'il est tant que je remercie enfin une fois de plus toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic et d'autant plus celle qui se donne la peine de m'envoyer une review.

Merci pour tout.

Kisu…au chapitre suivant.


	8. chapitre8

DE : Ruines, mon mail: 

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

PS : je remercie tout le monde bôcou bôcou!!!Et pis aussi je remercie lily.b, je n'avais pas ton adresse pour te remercier par un mail donc je le fais ici maintenant. **s'incline** merci encore !Et pour les révélations sur Quatre et Trowa…et bien…qui vivra verra…

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre8)**

Se fut Duo qui fit le premier pas et qui posa ses lèvres fraîches sur celle, tout au contraire des siennes, chaudes de Heero…

Se ne fut qu'un simple contact, chair contre chair, chaleur contre fraîcheur, des opposés tellement semblable. Un baiser chaste, beau, et plein de promesse. Le commencement d'un amour…de leur amour.

Se reculant afin d'observer l'être qui était, à ces yeux, prestigieux, Heero reposa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Duo, caressant de son pouce cette peau si pale et si attirante. Comme pour intensifier le contact si plaisant Duo frotta imperceptiblement sa joue contre la main d'Heero faisant sourire ce dernier.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait le voir sourire, il était tellement beau, tellement parfait, et ces deux prunelles cobalt qui ne le quittaient plus des yeux le faisait frémire.

Mais comme toute chose a une fin, et généralement pas des meilleurs, Wufei leur firent reprendre conscience de leur présence par une somptueuse quinte de toux, à croire que le fait de se balader en serviette dans cette grande villa n'était pas le meilleur moyen de rester en bonne santé.

Se rendant enfin compte de leur position des plus proches et de leurs mains liées, Heero et Duo se reculèrent l'uns de l'autres, dénouèrent leurs mains jointes et ures une poussée de pudeur.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il serait peut-être tant d'aller faire un petit somme ?_ « dit Duo après un court temps de pause »_

-Et bien Duo, je vois que tu es un maître dans l'art de changer de sujet discrètement._ « le piqua Trowa, qui pour toute réponse se heurta à un regard pétillant de malice et un sourire fier»_

-Bien, puisqu'il est convenue d'aller se coucher, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à vos chambres.

-Hum…Quatre, la politesse incarnée. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi conventionnel.

-Barton a raison, ne t'embête pas avec ce genre de courtoisies.

Quatre se retourna vers eux, mais aucune trace de plaisanteries sur leurs visages, il faut dire que Wufei n'était pas non plus le genre de personne à faire des blagues…Alors il parlait vraiment de façon trop courtoise ? On ne lui avait jamais appris à parler autrement, enfin bon, se n'était sens doute pas si important, il était comme il était et se n'était pas maintenant qu'il avait atteint l'age de 17ans qu'il allait changer.

Donc, non sans leur sourire pour leur prouver qu'il n 'était pas vexé, il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il gravit.

Arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta, et se retourna vivement vers les quatre personnes qu'il avait sur les talons.

-J'avais complètement oublié !

-Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Et bien…il n'y a pas assez de chambre pour que tout le monde soit seul dans une. Cette maison ne contient que treize chambres…enfin suite, puisqu'il y a pour chacune d'elles une salle de bain adjacente…

-Tu t'égare Quatre. « Lui fit gentiment remarquer Duo en lui souriant »

-Hum ? Oui pardon. Je disais donc, qu'il n'y a que treize chambres et seulement trois chambres d'amis. Il va donc falloir se diviser et joindre certaines personnes. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas mettre l'un de vous dans la chambre de Hilde, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en reste plus que deux, dont une déjà occupées par Duo et moi aillant ma propre chambre aussi.

-Que se soit clair, Trowa et Heero me connaisse et il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec qui que se soit. _« affirma Wufei »_

Quatre se tourna vers Heero et Trowa pour avoir confirmation, ce que ces derniers firent d'un hochement de tête.

-Et bien dans ce cas, Wufei aura la seule suite de libre, et …nous…et bien nous n'avons cas nous dispatcher.

-Hee-chan viens avec moi !

-Bien, alors l'affaire est réglée, Heero et Duo partage une chambre et moi et Quatre une autre._ « Trowa formula toute sa phrase en fixant intensément Quatre dans les yeux, rendant celui-ci mal à l'aise. »_ Ca te va Quatre ?

-Oui…oui-oui. Wufei ta chambre est la première à gauche dans ce couloir._ « Dit-il en lui montrant du doigt le couloir se trouvant sur leur droite. » _Normalement tout y est, le lit est fait de drap propre, il y a un téléphone au cas ou, un téléviseur si tu n'arrive pas a dormir ou autre et sinon, une bibliothèque assez conséquente. La salle de bain est adjacente comme je te l'ai dit, elle devrait contenir tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta toilette et te sécher. Bon, et bien voilà …

-Bonne nuit Quat'chan ! Et toi aussi Wu-grognon et Tro'_ « dit Duo en venant poser sur leurs joues une bise sonore »_

-Bonne nuit vous deux. Et bonne nuit a toi aussi Wufei.

-Merci. Et… Barton ?

-Hm?

-Soit sage._ « lui avait-il murmuré en passant devant lui avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, faisant naître un sourire malicieux sur les fines lèvres de Trowa »_

Quatre se dirigea vers sa chambre se trouvant sur le couloir gauche, laissant Wufei, Duo et Heero se diriger vers la droite.

Il n'osait se l'avouer mais rien que le faite de savoir Trowa sous son toit le mettais plus que mal a l'aise alors savoir qu'il allait devoir partager son lit avec lui, comme autrefois le gênais plus que tout. Il se dirigea donc non sans mal vers sa chambre, collé de près par Trowa.

Il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans sa chambre et appuya sur l'interrupteur allumant une dizaine de lampes.

Trowa qui était quelque peu éblouis par tant de lumière, passa une main sur ses yeux agressés. Puis doucement s'accoutument à cette nouvelle lueur dégagea sa main.

On peut dire qu'il n'était pas déçu. Quatre avait toujours eu un très bon goût. Cette chambre bien que n'étant sa chambre quotidienne portait un peu partout la trace de Quatre.

Une vaste chambre aux murs éclatant de blancheur, où trônait au milieu un royal lit baldaquin en acajou recouvert de voile émeraude, dessus, des draps de satin très sombres. Non loin du lit sur le coté droite acculée au mur se trouvais une splendide armoire de bois noir gravée aux armoiries de la famille de Quatre et incrustées de petites pierres. Alors que sur la gauche se trouvait une grande bibliothèque incrustée dans le mur et un petit secrétaire. Des somptueux tableaux venaient trancher par leur sombres couleurs sur le mur immaculé. En face de lui, se trouvais une porte de verre donnant certainement sur un balcon, alors que sur le mur de gauche, aussi blanche que les parois de la chambre, une porte très discrète devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain.

Aillant fini sa minutieuse inspection, Trowa se retourna vers Quatre, et fut surpris en trouvant celui-ci le détaillant sans relâche. Quatre lui sourie pour se redonner contenance et lui dit :

-Je vois que tu as repéré les lieux. Tu n'as qu'a aller prendre ta douche maintenant, je prendrais la mienne après, juste le temps que je puise changer les draps.

-Non.Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de les changer, sa ne me dérange nullement de savoir que tu y as dormis.

-Bien, alors j'attends que tu es fini et j'irais.

-Ok.

°°°°

Non loin de là, Wufei découvrais les lieux qui lui avaient été attribué.

Une grande chambre très impersonnelle, comme une chambre d'amis se doit de l'être. Constituée d'un vaste futon blanc et brun. Tranchant avec la profondeur des murs sombres. Une petite commode noire ou trônait un grand miroir.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir un luxueux ensemble de marbres. Ayant été habitué aux chambres et salles de bain de la villa de Trowa, tout aussi, si se n'est plus somptueux qu'ici.

°°°°

Dans une autre chambre encore, en face de celle de Wufei, se trouvais Heero et Duo en train de papoter tranquillement.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ? C'est joli tu ne trouve pas ? Je trouve ça vraiment très impersonnelle avec tout ce blanc, pas une touche de gaieté ou de joie de vivre, à croire que c'est la chambre d'un mort, mais c'est tout de même très jolie. Tu vois, moi quand j'aurais les moyens, je me ferais un plaisir de m'acheter une telle maison, et si possible dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque qu'ici. Certes sa coûtera bonbon, mais bon, il fait ce qu'il faut pour se faire plaisir, je ferais des concessi…

Duo ne pu terminer sa phrase, Heero venait littéralement de le bâillonner de ses lèvres. Toujours un simple contact…juste de l'amour.

Il relâcha très vite la pression de ses lèvres sur celle de Duo, ne voulant tout de même pas asphyxier son nouveau petit ami. Il lâcha par la même occasion sa taille qu'il avait entouré de son bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et lui tendit une main avant de lui dire :

-Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

-…

Duo ne su que dire, alors instinctivement, aillant pleine confiance en cette personne qui le faisait frémir, il pris la main tendue et se dirigea sur les talons de Heero dans la salle de bain.

°°°°

Trowa, était entré depuis bien quinze minutes, quand il sortie enfin de la salle d'eau, une nuée de vapeur l'accompagnant, portant pour tout vêtement un boxer blanc, et se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux.

Son entrée ne passa donc pas inaperçue pour ce cher Quatre, qui ne put que regarder envieux et gourmand les dernières et fines gouttelettes qui glissaient soigneusement et délicatement, le long des courbes du corps du châtain, retraçant et parcourrant chacun des muscles de son torse.

Luttant au possible, Quatre se sentie tout de même réagir à la vue de ce corps qu'il avait parcourue tant de fois de ses mains et sa bouche.

La vue obstruée par le désir montant il se réfugia vite dans la salle de bain, sous le regard inquisiteur d'un Trowa souriant de sa performance…

A suivre… 

Mouahah…j'adore!!!

A la prochaine mes chéris/es.

Votre dévouée Ruines.


	9. chapitre9

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

PS : Je vous souhaite a tous de bonne vacances(pour ceux qui en ont)mais aussi un joyeux Noël et un bon réveillons !!!Bonne année 2005, en espérant que tous vos vœux se réaliseront !!!Poutou !!! -Ruines-

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre9)**

La vue obstruée par le désir montant, il se réfugia vite dans la salle de bain, sous le regard inquisiteur d'un Trowa souriant de sa performance…

S'il s'attendait à le faire réagir ainsi, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait auparavant. Etait-il peut être temps de tout lui expliquer, et de se faire pardonner…

Quatre, se déshabilla aussi vite que ses mains le lui permettaient. Se débarrassant enfin de son boxer, il se réfugia sous la douche, fit fonctionner l'ouverture des eaux et se laissa calmement bercer par le bruit de l'eau se répercutant sur sa peau et le sol. Reprenant enfin ses esprits il repassa avec horreur la scène précédent son arrivée dans la salle de bain.

Trowa n'avait pas pu louper les couleurs lui étant montées aux joues ainsi que… comment avait-il pu réagir ainsi à la simple vue de Trowa ?

Il était vrai que Trowa n'avait rien de simple, c'était même tout le contraire, il était extrêmement lunatique, pouvant en quelques secondes passer du rire à l'énervement, il l'avait déjà vu dans de grande colère, et était bien heureux qu'elles ne se soient jamais dirigées vers lui.

Enfin, la n'était pas la question…qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter d'héberger Trowa et ses amis, mais la pire était qu'il avait bêtement consentis à ce que Trowa passe la nuit dans sa chambre, dans son lit…quelles folies l'avaient encore pris ? Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à lui, mais de là a réagir aussi violemment à sa simple présence, au simple fait d'entendre son nom, cela virait à l'obsession…

Qu'avait-il fait pour que le ciel se ligue contre lui ?

Il était homosexuel…OK…sa pouvait être une raison, mais on ne commande pas ce genre de chose, qu'y pouvait-il s'il préférait épier les hommes plutôt que les femmes ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne lui…

Voilà, qu'il re-dérivait encore.

La présence de Trowa lui était insupportable, il l'aimait…il l'aimait ? Oui, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il l'aimait, plus que tous, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Dieu qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir rencontré…

C'était il y a …deux ans…et bien, sa commençait à dater…

POV de Quatre 

J'étais tranquillement en train de me prélasser sur une des plages de Waikiki, habillé d'un short de bain rouge. Recouvert de la tête aux pieds de crème solaire, Howard suivait les directives de mon père a merveille. Soit disant que j'étais trop blanc, une peau de roux, presque transparente, certaines personnes trouvait ça charmant, LUI a trouvé ça charmant.

C'est d'ailleurs la premières choses qu'il m'est dites :

-Tu as une jolie peau, très blanche, presque translucide…c'est mignon.

Je tournais la tête pour voir la personne qui s'adressaient à moi avec une voie des plus sensuelle. Ainsi que pour lui faire comprendre subtilement que je ne voulais être dérangé, mais le soleil m'empêchait, malgré mes lunettes, de pouvoir détailler autre chose qu'une simple forme masculine noire. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il s'était décalé de façon à ce que je ne sois pas face au soleil. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas déçu du spectacle, devant moi se tenait l'être le plus…aucun mot pour le décrire tellement il était … « trop » Pour mieux l'observer je déchaussais calmement mes lunettes de mon nez pour le fixer intensément.

Un long et fin corps vêtus d'une tunique collante et luisante, des muscles seyants et discrets, de longues mains qui tenaient fermement une planche de surf…un surfeur, j'avais devant moi, un surfeur. Le rêve me direz vous ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être dans les bras puissants d'un surfeur tous juste sortie de l'eau et de suivre des yeux chacune des gouttelettes se détachant lentement de ses cheveux pour suivre avec malice les courbes de son corps.

Son visage ? Car il en avait un, et pas des moindres.

Une pure beauté, un apollon, un adonis, un dieu…toujours autant de terme mais pas un seul ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Pour commencer, une belle peau, légèrement bronzé, sûrement dû au fait qu'il devait passer de longue heure dans l'eau ou sur la plage, des cheveux châtain dont une mèche recouvrais bien par malheur une partie entière de son visage, du gâchis…des yeux comme jamais vue, on me disait souvent que j'avais des yeux hypnotiques, le comble pour moi, car il venait de m'hypnotiser littéralement de sa seule perle émeraude. De fines lèvres d'où s'échappaient une mince respiration ainsi que son souffle chaud, et pour conclure le tableau, un nez que je décrétais à juste titre comme étant le plus ravissant que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'étais pétrifié, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, le moindre sourire, le moindre geste, complètement sous son contrôle. Je venais à peine de m'avouer à moi-même que j'étais gay que me voilà déjà amouraché du premier venu, certes une belle personne mais tout de même…

Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il lui pris ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais il a carrément explosé de rire devant ma mine déconfite. Un peu vexé au début je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était plutôt a lui d'être vexé par mon comportement, il m'avait adressé la parole et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de le détailler sans vergogne. Une fois de plus il repris la parole m'empêchant donc de m'excuser complaisamment.

-Je te plait ? « _dit-il malicieusement un sourire en coin me faisant rougir »_

-Que…je…DESOLE !!!

-Haha…ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouva ça même plutôt plaisant de me faire détailler de la sorte par un beau jeune homme.

Re-blush de ma part, décidément. Et comme pour en rajouter une couche, au moment même ou je comptais me lever simplement pour m'excuser plus adroitement, je recevais dans mon dos une balle de volley lancée avec force qui me propulsa droit…dans les bras de mon fantasme ambulant, pour nous faire atterrir dans une position des plus douteuse pour toutes personnes ayant loupées le passage avec le ballon. Mon belle inconnu en dessous se tenant sur les coudes les jambes écartées, et moi, le fessier par terre entre les jambes du châtain, mes propres jambes de chaque cotés de son torse tandis que mes mains étaient nonchalamment posées sur son torse a diverse parties. Pour le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, j'aurais d'ailleurs préféré, car bon gré mal gré je me suis mis à réagir de notre position, m'écroulant complètement de honte. Me relavant avec peine et essayant vainement de cacher mon « évolution » je me fondis une fois de plus en excuse ne faisant qu'intensifier un peu plus son rire franc et clair, nous attirant de nombreux regards plus ou moins amusés des personnes se trouvant sur la plage. Il fini tout de même par ce calmer et au moment ou je comptais disparaître avec mes affaires de bain à la main, une poigne de fer me retint, me faisant me retourner pour faire fasse à mon châtain préféré.

-Je m'appelle Trowa Barton. « _dit-il en me tendant la main, attendant sûrement en retour le même genre de confession de ma part »_

-Quatre Raberba Winner. «_Dit-je en enfonçant ma main au creux de la sienne. »_

-Winner ? L'héritier ?

-Le seul et l'unique. Et tu es aussi le Barton des entreprises « Heavy » ?

-Tout juste.

Par la suite, nous nous sommes revues fréquemment, tous les deux, ou bien accompagné d'amis de Trowa, Treize Kushrenada et Milliardo Peascraft. Ils me montraient tous les coins les plus sympa de Waikiki, les boites, les restaurants, les nombreuses plages, les criques, enfin tous les endroits a la mode.

Puis, au bout d'un mois et demi nous avons entretenu des relations moins « amicales ». Mon père n'étant pas au courant cela ne posait aucune espèce de problème, de plus le seul parent encore vivant de Trowa se trouvait être sa sœur qui entretenait elle aussi une relation « hors-norme » comme la qualifierait la plupart des cinquantenaires se trouvant sur l'île, autant dire…pas beaucoup.

Enfin bon, de file en aiguille, mes deux mois de vacances se sont écoulés, heureusement Trowa, tous comme moi avions décidez de nous revoir à toutes les vacances possibles. Il fallut donc que je convint mon père, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Nous nous revîmes donc pour les vacances de la Toussaint, puis pour celle de Noël. Un vrai désastre d'ailleurs ses dernières, puisqu'elles sont, les dernières que je passèrent en compagnie de Trowa, étant donné que nous nous sommes séparé…la cause ? Une douloureuse révélation, enfin, quand je dis douloureuse tout est relatif, douloureuse, mais seulement pour moi…

Enfin, revenons au présent, il est plus que temps que je sorte de cette maudite salle de bain, je ne vais tous de même pas y passer la nuit ?

Fin de POV de Quatre 

Quatre sortie donc de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt noir. Ce frottant les cheveux tous comme Trowa l'avait fait il y a à peine une vingtaine de minute. Il trouva d'ailleurs ce dernier essayant désespérément de démêler son incontournable mèche avec ses doigts, grognant à chaque nœuds. Il sourit à cette vu des plus attendrissante, repartis silencieusement en direction de la salle de bain, y ressortant avec un objet en main. Il s'approcha de Trowa qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence et lui mis devant les yeux un peigne fin.

-Merci amour.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu en as perdu le droit.

-Quatre, je t'en pris. On ne va pas se faire la guerre indéfiniment ?

-Se faire la guerre ? Je trouve que tu es drôlement gonflé. Premièrement tu ose venir chez moi, comme si de rien n'était, tu te présente à mes amis, comme si nous étions de bons copains, ensuite, j'ai la bonté d'âme de vous loger chez moi alors que la tempête fait rage dehors, puis je te fais dormir dans ma chambre malgré tout ce qui c'est passé…et tu ose me dire que je te fais la guerre. Tu as un culot hors norme Trowa Barton. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? « _hurlait-il cette phrase et Trowa lui répondait stoïquement »_

-Mais toi Quatre.

-C'est ça, fou toi encore plus de ma gueule ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? « _Il avait beau avoir une gueule d'ange, il n'était pas candide pour autant. »_

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Tu es exécrable, antipathique, misogyne, vulgaire, méchant…et tout ce que sa comprend !!! Je te hais Trowa, si tu savais à quel point je te hais. Tu m'as fait tellement souffrir quand tu as prononcé ses paroles… tellement de mal… « la bouche sèche d'avoir trop crié, ses paroles allaient decrescendo … pour ne plus être qu'un souffle »

Trowa, qui était extrêmement ému par les paroles de son cadet, s'en approcha lentement afin de venir le serrer lentement et calmement contre lui, s'abreuvant de sa chaleur.

-Chut mon ange, calme toi…je suis désolé, tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, je ne voulais pas, jamais, tu es bien la dernière personne a qui je veux du mal, Quatre laisses moi m'expliquer, laisse-moi TOUT t'expliquer. Je t'en pris, laisse moi…me faire pardonner… « _susurrait-il à l'oreille de Quatre pour l'apaiser »_

-Regarde mes poignets Trowa, regardes les. Regarde comme tu m'as fait mal, comme tu m'as brisé.

Quatre exposa devant les yeux de Trowa, ses poignets blanc striés par des lignes parallèles parfaites de couleurs rosées. Trowa n'y tenant plus, laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues, ne pouvant désespérément cacher la douleur qui l'envahissait à la vue de son ange déchu. Il attrapa donc les poignets de Quatre et les baisa. Relevant ses yeux embués de larmes sur lui, il lui présenta à son tour ses poignets, du moins le gauche, qui était tous comme ceux de Quarte strié de la même manière, net et précis, de fines scarifications, laissant de fines cicatrises. Quatre choqué de ce qu'il voyait s'écroula littéralement par terre emportant dans sa chute Trowa, il posa sa tête au creux du coup du châtain et y pleura toutes les larmes qu'il s'était promis jusqu'ici de ne plus évacuer.

A suivre… 

Pitié, pardon pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment gai, mais il fallait passer par-là.

J'espère qu'il ne gâchera le réveillon de personne.

Bonne fête a tous.

Ruines.


	10. chapitre10

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

PS : Hello, finalement je vais vite m'habituer à écrire un p'tit mot a chaque début de chapitre…peut-être que sa pourrais me servir à vous expliquer quelque peu le chapitre, ou bien a répondre à certaines questions communes…ou autres…enfin comme vous voulez en faites, si vous avez une quelconque idée je suis toute ouïe. -Ruines-

PS2 : **Aele**, comme tu ne m'as pas laissé ton adresse mail T-T, je voulais te remercier tout d'abord, puis te rassurer en te disant que si tu attendais de voir Quatre enfin heureux …normalement tu devrais être servie par ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à toutes et a tous (je n'ai pas encore abandonné l'idée que peut être un garçon puise lire cette fic) ! Poutous. 3

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre10)**

Quatre exposa devant les yeux de Trowa, ses poignets blanc striés par des lignes parallèles parfaites de couleurs rosées. Trowa n'y tenant plus, laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues, ne pouvant désespérément cacher la douleur qui l'envahissait à la vue de son ange déchu. Il attrapa donc les poignets de Quatre et les baisa. Relevant ses yeux embués de larmes sur lui, il lui présenta à son tour ses poignets, du moins le gauche, qui était tous comme ceux de Quarte strié de la même manière, net et précis, de fines scarifications, laissant de fines cicatrises. Quatre choqué de ce qu'il voyait s'écroula littéralement par terre emportant dans sa chute Trowa, il posa sa tête au creux du coup du châtain et y pleura toutes les larmes qu'il s'était promis jusqu'ici de ne plus évacuer.

Après de longue heure ainsi placés l'un sur l'autre, Quatre soigneusement blottis dans les bras du châtain, Trowa releva calmement le visage de blond enfouie dans son cou afin d'y sécher du bout des doigts les quelques larmes récalcitrantes. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quatre tenta un sourire maladroit afin de rassurer son ami, qui ne dû pas être très concluant puisque Trowa le recala tout contre son torse. Soupirant d'aise, Quatre déposa un baisé sur la base du cou de Trowa avant de se caler plus confortablement contre celui-ci.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Quatre de s'endormir, Trowa le repoussa gentiment par les épaules afin qu'il lui fasse face.

-Il faut qu'on parle Quatre.

-Je …je sais.

Se relevant calmement le blond s'étira sommairement avant d'aller rejoindre son lit ou il s'allongea de tout son long. Ne sentant pas Trowa venir à lui, il se releva sur ses coudes pour distinguer ce dernier l'épiant sans gêne. Il retenta de lui sourire avec cette fois-ci plus de conviction, et reçu, pour son plus grand bonheur un sourire de la part du méché. Trowa se leva rapidement et s'approcha félinement de Quatre, il s'assis sur le bord du lit tout près de son ange et caressa tendrement ses mèches blondes l'empêchant de contempler pleinement son doux visage. Il lui souri encore et tenta de déposer calmement ses lèvres sur celle de Quatre. Néanmoins celui-ci le retint à distance respectable de son visage en posant sa main droite sur son torse au niveau de son coeur. Se redressant doucement Quatre n'en resta pas moins a une distance convenable entre l'être de ses rêves et lui-même.

-Bon…par ou commencer ? « _demanda Trowa, ne sachant comment dévoiler ses raisons qui lui paraissaient on ne peut plus justes, du moins pour lui, mais il doutait quelques peu que Quatre soit de son avis »_

-Peut-être pourrait-ont déjà …revenir ou nous nous étions arrêté il y a …un an et demi, deux ans tout aux plus. « _souffla Quatre fixant de ses deux prunelles marine l'émeraude lui fessant face »_

-Oui, c'est exact. On…on venait tout juste, pour la première fois de…

**flash-back**

Après de longue minute de lutte mutuelle, les deux corps allongés l'un sur l'autre finirent enfin leur combat, ils cessèrent tout mouvement le temps de quelques seconde, puis reprise leur murmure doux, se faisant des promesses qu'ils espéraient tous deux tenir, des promesses d'amour, se répétant inlassablement a quel point ils s'aimaient, a quel point ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Puis, l'un deux bougea, il se retira du plus jeune, s'allongeant longuement et calmement a coté de son partenaire qu'il attrapa et sera fortement contre son corps, voulant à jamais se souvenir de cet exquis souvenir, ne voulant jamais oublier la douceur de cette peau qu'il aimait tant, ne pas oublier une seules de ses courbes, un seul de ses sons…que l'empreinte de son amour reste a jamais en lui. Puis, lentement le plus jeune s'endormie, en confiance dans ces puissants bras dont il ne pourrait plus se passer. Il ne resta dans la pénombre de la chambre qu'une paire d'yeux, de sublime yeux verts fixant avec amour et tendresse le petit corps lové contre lui.

Il déposa une série de baisés sur le cou puis les épaules de son fardeau, ne se lassant jamais de re-goûter sa peau. Puis, tout près de son oreille il lui murmura quelques paroles, d'une tristesse affligeante…

-Pardonne-moi Quatre, mais je n'en peux plus, je ne supporterais plus qu'on me trahisse, je t'aime déjà bien trop, je préfère te quitter maintenant, souffrir, te faire souffrir que tu me haïsses mais que tu m'oubli, que plus jamais tu ne pense à moi comme étant une personne cher a ton cœur, que tu en vienne à vouloir ma mort… Je ne veux pas me sentir de nouveau mourir de l'intérieur tu comprends ? Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, pardonne-moi…sincèrement pardonne-moi…

Puis il repoussa quelques mèches du visage de la petite boule dans ses bras, il caressa plus qu'il n'embrassa ses douces lèvres. Lentement, il se décala de la chaleur du corps contre lui, faisant grogner ce dernier, il fini par se lever, chancelant jusqu'au coté gauche du lit, il chercha des yeux ces vêtements qu'il trouva non-sens mal et qu'il enfila rapidement, puis s'approcha du secrétaire. Saisissant un morceau de papier qui traînait par-là ainsi qu'un stylo, il écrivis, de sa main gauche ou était visible sur son poignet un morceau de cuir lassé autour, soigneusement et avec beaucoup d'application quelques mots étroitement collés mais néanmoins tout à fait lisible, sa main tremblante et les larmes ne demandant qu'a sortir il fini assez vite sa besogne, plia la feuille en deux et la déposa au coté de son ange endormi. Tout près de lui, pour être sur qu'il ne la louperait pas.

Puis tout aussi silencieusement que ces derniers gestes il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, ayant trop peur de ne plus se sentir le courage de le quitter.

Au petit matin, Quatre émergea lentement, tâtant rapidement son lit les yeux fermés à la recherche de quelque chose, il ne trouva à ses cotés qu'un bout de papier. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se saisi de la lettre et la fixa longuement n'osant l'ouvrir, trop effrayait par ce qu'elle pourrait contenir. Prenant son courage a deux mains, il se décida tout de même a la déplier. Ses yeux azur se voilèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les critères inscrit dessus, relisant encore et toujours ses quelques mots espérant mal comprendre, se disant qu'il devait forcement mal comprendre… les larmes commencèrent alors a couler, tout d'abord lentement, puis inondant peu a peu le papier absorbant, effaçant l'écriture nerveuse et masculine s'y trouvant. Il fini par relâcher la feuille, la laissant atteindre lentement le sol, laissant ses larmes qu'il n'avait pris conscience de verser couler à flot, mouillant sans relâche sa peau nue et ses draps. Il ne lui restait en tête que ces mots, qu'il se répétait inlassablement cherchant quelques part un mot lui signifiant une farce, peut être une coquille s'y cachant, n'importe quoi lui démontrant que tout cela n'était qu'une vulgaire erreur. Malheureusement pour lui, les quelques mots inscrits sur cette feuille ne laissaient entrevoir aucunes erreurs, aucunes coquilles, aucunes méprises, seulement des faits, des faits qui lui brisaient le cœur, des faits qui le faisaient pleurer, des faits le rendant malade, le rendant violant, vulgaire, antipathique, exécrable, tout ça pour quelques mots, il en aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas aussi pathétique.

Il se laissa violemment tomber sur son lit après avoir saccagé toute sa chambre, après avoir réduit en morceau toute la pièce, avoir jeté les draps et les coussins, après être passé sous le jet le plus puissant de la douche pour se débarrasser de cette maudite odeur, il puait l'odeur de ce traître…ce traître qu'il aimait envers et contre tout. Il se remis alors a pleurer, tremblant de haine et de tristesse mélangées, se griffant la peau jusqu'au sang, et s'arrachant des cheveux par mèches…

Ne supportant plus le bruit des domestiques tambourinant contre sa porte, il attrapa le premier objet lui passant sous la main et étant encore en état et le balança fortement contre la porte hurlant qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix sous peine d'être renvoyé. Le silence se fit tout a suite après la menace, l'enveloppant de son calme, de sa solitude…

Il ri nerveusement, fier d'avoir fait fuir ces curieux, puis se replongea dans son lit relatant stoïquement les mots écrit sur le papier, qui était à présent réduit en cendre.

-Et bien mon ange……… j'ai le regret de ………de t'annoncer que j'ai déjà tiré de meilleur …coup ………t'as beau avoir un putain de cul………et être pété de thune tu n'en reste pas moins qu'un… qu'un gamin…… pas franchement doué……… Rappelle-moi quand tu auras plus d'ex…périence j'ai pas de temps a perdre ………avec des midinettes dans ton genre……… A plus…… Trowa…

Trowa … sale connard, crois moi je te ferais regretter amèrement de t'être foutu de moi…on ne se moque pas impunément de Quatre Raberba Winner. Je te réduirais en cendre comme ce bout de papier, je te ferais souffrir comme tu n'as fait souffrir…je te ferais mourir de frustration de ne pouvoir m'avoir…mais plus jamais tu ne m'auras…jamais.

Fin du flash-back 

Quatre finissait à peine sa phrase que les larmes recoulèrent d'elles même sur ses joues allant s'écraser et mouiller le torse de Trowa, qui l'avait pris peu de temps après de début de son récit dans ses bras.

-Pardonne moi…je t'en pris pardonne moi Quatre…je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je pensais qu'en me faisant détester tu m'oublierait…que tu finirais par m'oublier, que tu trouverais enfin quelqu'un qui te mérite pleinement. « _Trowa lui murmura ces quelques mots tout près de son oreille le gardant fortement collé contre lui, mais se fit violemment repousser pour faire face à une paire de yeux en colère »_

-Non ! Tu…tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça…comment tu peux me dire que tu as fait ça pour moi…c'est faux Trowa, ne me ment pas encore…pas encore…j'en ai marre, tu comprends ?? Tu me mens encore et toujours, tu l'as fait seulement pour toi, pour te protéger de je ne sais quoi, tu m'as fuit pensant que tout s'arrangerait, tu as agis comme un lâche que tu es Trowa Barton. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, doublé d'un menteur…tu me dois la vérité, tu m'entends ? Tu me dois bien ça, je veux savoir, même si c'est dur a entendre, même si j'en pleure, que j'en meurs, mais je veux savoir !! Qu'est- ce que j'étais pour toi ? Une poupée, un coup a tirer, un gosse de riche avec une belle paire de fesse, t'avait besoin de te vider et c'est tombé sur moi ?

A peine avait-il fini d'hurler sa phrase, que la main de Trowa s'écrasait fortement contre sa joue, résonnant dans toute sa tête, se répercutant dans tout son corps, le calmant rapidement et efficacement. Quatre releva ses deux yeux vers Trowa, le fixant intensément, frottant énergiquement sa joue qui le piquait.

-Ca y est ? T'as fini ? Je peux m'expliquer maintenant ? Je comprends tout à fait que tu m'en veuille Quatre, même que tu me haïsses puise que c'est justement ce que je cherchais à faire, mais sa ne te donne pas pour autant le droit d'être aussi vulgaire, j'aime peut-être les bonnes choses Quatre, je suis certes un homme, mais je n'en suis pas pour autant un pauvre type que saute sur tout ce qui bouge pour se vider. D'après ce que tu me dis j'ai l'impression que tu te prends pour une pute, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'ai eu l'impression de te faire l'amour Quatre, je ne crois pas t'avoir négligé…néanmoins, je suis mal placé pour te faire le moral, alors si tu me permets de m'exprimer …plus calmement, j'aimerais **tout** t'expliquer Quatre, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer…tu veux bien ?

-Oui…pardon…j…je t'écoute. « _murmura –il sa main toujours posée sur sa joue, tachant de ne pas rougir des paroles de son ami »_

-Bien…alors, tout d'abord, laisse moi t'expliquer pour **ça**. « _Lui avait-il dit en lui montrant son poignet gauche qu'il avait recouvert de son morceau de cuir lacé habituel. »_

Lentement Trowa re-défit ses lacés afin de recouvrir son poignet gauche, le remontrant à Quatre il vit celui-ci choqué…il ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais.

-Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je portais ce cuir autour de mon poignet, même quand nous avons fait l'amour ?

Quatre hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Se sont des marques qui resteront à vie, elles sont très profondes. Quand je les ai fait... Je devais avoir 14ans…c'était deux ans avant de te rencontrer, j'avais peur de me louper, alors j'ai énormément appuyé, moi qui ne supportais pas la vu du sang, tu imagine que je devais être servie, c'est pour ça que je n'ai qu'un poignet entaillé, parce que je suis tombé dans les pommes avant de pouvoir faire le second…hampff…je sais que je ne devrais pas en rire, mais dit comme ça, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très futé sur le coup…Enfin bref, donc je perdais énormément de sang et je suis tombé dans les pommes, se sont Treize et Milliardo qui me sont venus en aide, Cathy étant avec l'une de ses nombreuse petites Amies, Ils m'ont fait de rapides pansements et m'ont emmené à l'hôpital a bord de la voiture de Treize, arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin c'est très vite occupé de moi, du coup…je suis là. Je le dois à Treize et Milliardo, se sont un peu mes grands frères tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je tenais tellement a te les présenter…ils peuvent paraître à première vue un peu…excentrique, mais ils sont adorables…enfin… voilà…

-Pourquoi Trowa ? Trowa tu as attenté à ta vie ? Je t'en pris dit-le moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre… « _lui avait-il dit, en lui caressant calmement la joue et lui offrant un pauvre sourire »_

-Pourquoi ? A cause d'un connard dans mon genre. Quand j'avais 14ans, je suis tombé amoureux, pas un petit flirte comme tous les gosses de 14ans, non, moi je suis belle et bien tombé raide dingue amoureux, malheureusement, la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux n'était qu'un manipulateur et un profiteur, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était des parties de jambes en l'air et de piller mon compte en banque…tu vois le genre ? Alors le jour ou il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, je suis tombé de haut, moi qui me croyais intouchable dans ces bras, la chute a était rude…je l'ai très mal vécu, et la suite est inscrite à vie sur mon poignet…Je dois avoir l'air pathétique, non ? Je lui en ai voulu à mort et je lui en veux encore, alors quand j'ai vu que je m'attachais encore a quelqu'un en l'occurrence…toi, j'ai préféré fuir, pour ne plus tomber de haut, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de te faire souffrir autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir…en plus, moi qui pensais pouvoir t'oublier, j'ai loupé mon coup, je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi de toutes mes vacances et une fois rentrée, je suis resté cloîtré, et cette fois-ci je dois ma rédemption à 'Ro et Wu…Voilà, voilà…tu connaît le fin mot de l'histoire…Si seulement je pouvais me faire pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre une chose Trowa…Cette personne qui t'as fait souffrir, elle ne t'aimait pas, elle profitait de ton argent, là, j'ai autant d'argent que toi si se n'est plus, et je t'aime, de toute mon âme, et de tout mon corps je t'aime Trowa Barton…

Quatre posa deux de ces doigts sous le menton de Trowa, afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, et lentement ses lèvres s'acheminèrent vers les lèvres du méché, le prenant par surprise, celui-ci ne réagit pas instantanément s'habituant calmement a la présence réconfortante et calme de Quatre, a ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes, à ses soigneuses boucles blondes qu'il n'avait pris conscience de caresser, a cette main sur sa nuque le forçant peu a peu s'allonger et a être tout aussi vite rejoins par Quatre au-dessus de lui. Toutes ces sensations retrouvées…ce bien-être, cette chaleur, la présence de l'autre a ces coté…tout ceci le firent laisser s'écouler quelques larmes, bien vite essuyées par les pouces de Quatre qui le regardait patiemment et avec tendresse.

Ce décalant afin de s'allonger correctement sur le matelas, Quatre vint alors se lover dans les bras puissants mais tendres de Trowa, soupirant de bonheur, celui-ci referma son étreinte sur le petit corps blotti contre lui, et ils commencèrent tous deux leur nuit bien méritée s'enfouissant sous les draps de satin.

Ouvrant avant de s'endormir un œil, Trowa fixa Quatre, et tenta de retenir chacune de ces mimiques, de ses ridules, afin de garder en tête le visage parfait de son amour, il lui murmura à l'oreille avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée :

-Je t'aime mon ange, pardonne-moi pour tout ce temps perdu.

Quatre esquissa un petit sourire, et ils plongèrent tous deux dans un sommeil bien mérité après une journée éprouvante.

°°°°

-Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

-…

Duo ne su que dire, alors instinctivement, aillant pleine confiance en cette personne qui le faisait frémir, il pris la main tendue et se dirigea sur les talons de Heero dans la salle de bain.

A suivre… 

Pff… si je ne m'abuse je crois bien que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude…je me trompe ?

Enfin…je prochain chapitre devrait reprendre sur Duo et Heero, que nous n'avons vu depuis…deux chapitres…rahhh…pardon pour leurs fans.

Je vous fais à toutes et à tous de gros bisous et en espérant de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre aura éclairé vos lanternes et que vous en serais heureux…sinon, vous pouvez toujours me faire la liste des choses qui clochent ( pas trop longue quand même ! hihihi…)

Ruines.


	11. chapitre11

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

Le retour tellement attendu de 'Ro et Dudule, la scène du bain, avec plus ou moins ce que vous vous attendiez y trouver…huhuhu…j'espère que sa vous plaira…à vous de voir…

Publique masculins qui existent seulement dans mon imagination, manifestez-vous…T-T

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre11)**

-Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

-…

Duo ne sut que dire, alors instinctivement, aillant pleine confiance en cette personne le faisant frémir, il pris la main tendue et se dirigea sur les talons d'Heero dans la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la grande salle de marbre de couleur claire, il repéra rapidement la baignoire aillant une superficie suffisamment grande pour y accueillir près de cinq personnes de tailles adultes et désirant se mettre à l'aise. Autant dire que pour Heero et lui, la baignoire faisait office de petite piscine. Si à son arrivé ici, alors qu'il visitait ses appartements, on lui avait dit que seulement deux jours plus tard il se baignerait avec l'homme de ses rêves, il aurait sûrement rit jusqu'aux larmes. Seulement, tout de suite maintenant, il se trouvait belle et bien enfermé à double tours dans la salle d'eau de sa suite, et devant lui se tenait également le bel asiatique de corpulence moyenne, aux yeux lapis-lazuli insondable qui le fixait tendrement attendant une réaction de sa part.

Il tourna donc la tête sur la droite et vit le petit meuble contenant différente serviettes ainsi que toutes sortes de lotions, shampoings, gels douches, laits et autres produits devant s'y trouver. Il se dirigea donc calmement vers celui-ci et en sortie deux grandes serviettes en éponge de couleurs foncées.

Il sentit derrière son dos des mouvements, et entendit peu de temps après le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant fortement dans la baignoire. Se retournant afin d'aller poser les serviettes sur le bord de celle-ci, il fut surpris de trouver devant lui Heero, a moitié nue, ne portant pour tout vêtement qu'un boxer qu'il était près à ôter, mais se ravisa en sentant le regard de Duo posé sur lui.

Il releva ses yeux, et souri de la gêne évidente de son ami, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, deux serviettes jonchant le sol à ses pieds, les yeux exorbités, et les joues en feu. Celui-ci baissa le regard, honteux d'avoir été surpris et ramassa précipitamment les serviettes se trouvant à ses pieds.

Mais quel benêt il faisait, qu'est ce qu'il croyait, qu'Heero allait prendre un bain tout habillé ?Rahh…se n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être pudibond. Devant lui se tenait l'être le plus attirant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il n'allait tout de même pas louper une occasion d'être un peu seul avec Heero, simplement parce qu'il avait peur de ne pouvoir se retenir en sa présence ? Il est vrai qu'Heero était bien plus qu'«attirant » dans cette tenue, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il savait pourtant bien ce qui l'attendait en acceptant sa proposition. Maintenant il ne pouvait décemment pas revenir en arrière. De toute façon, avec toute la volonté du monde il ne pourrait revenir sur ses pas, puisque son corps tout entier s'était liguer contre lui afin de ne pas obéir à sa raison.

Serrant avec exagération les serviettes contre son torse, il supplia du regard Heero de faire cesser le douloureux silence qui s'était installé depuis leur entrés. Ce qu'il fit rapidement :

-Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ce qu'il nous faut ?

-Ce…qu'il nous faut ? «_ murmura Duo le feu aux joues _»

Quel abruti ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareil, maintenant Duo ne faisait plus le moindre geste. Trop effaré par les sous-entendus que pouvait cacher cette phrase, bénigne en d'autre circonstance mais qui prenait ici une tournure bien autre.

Il se ravisa donc, soupira bruyamment, et dit la voie morne :

-Ecoute Duo, je n'veux te forcer à rien. Ne va pas non plus croire que si je t'ai proposé de prendre un bain avec moi ça sous-entendait forcement que nous fassions plus ample… « connaissance » . Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je voulais simplement qu'on se détende, si tu n'veux plus, je comprends tout à fait ne t'en fait pas…

Tout en disant cela il s'était approché de Duo, et délicatement il passa ses deux bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Relevant placidement son visage vers Heero, Duo lui souri gentiment et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire avant de s'en détacher. Il alla poser les serviettes sur le bord de la baignoire et dit d'un ton mielleux :

-Voyons Heero, je n'suis pas un gosse. C'est pas le fait de voir mon nouveau petit ami en petites tenues qui va me faire rougir comme une madone effarouchée. Après tout, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, se n'ai que pour se détendre…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire forcé qu'il adressa à Heero car malgré ses paroles il était visiblement plus « tendu » qu'il n'était détendu. Cachant sa gêne du mieux qu'il le put, il se retourna et se débarrassa rapidement de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon de cuir, il se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements. Tachant d'occulter la gêne générée par le regard insistant d'Heero qui le détaillait des pieds a la tête, il passa lentement ses deux pouces de chaque coté de ses hanches sous son boxer. Puis, le retirant promptement il vint s'asseoir dans la baignoire aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Il s'accula au mur du fond pour faire face à Heero, attendant à son tour de pouvoir se rincer l'œil. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire coquin relevant imperceptiblement ses sourcils de manière suspicieuse devant le regard plus qu'impatient de Duo qui lui sourit aussi de manière lubrique.

-Bon, je suppose que c'est à mon tour de faire la part des choses ? « _demanda Heero pince sans rire »_

-T'as tout compris mon ange. «_ répondis Duo sur le même ton, mais néanmoins accompagné d'un petit regard vers le dernier rempart de son ami, un sourire obscène aux lèvres _»

Heero, se débarrassa alors habillement de son dernier vêtement sous le regard admiratif de son partenaire qui salivait littéralement devant sa musculature de rêve, cela dit, Duo n'avait vraiment rien a lui envié.

Il balança du bout du pied son boxer dans un coin de la pièce, rejoignant ses autres vêtements, puis lentement, de manière sensuelle et flegmatique il s'avança dangereusement nu comme un vers près de la baignoire pour y rejoindre Duo. Il passa avec mesure sa jambe gauche dans la baignoire, touchant enfin le fond, il franchi le rebord de sa seconde jambe et plongea entièrement dans l'eau savourant la chaleur du liquide l'enveloppant complètement. Sous le confort, il plissa légèrement les yeux pour ne laisser entrevoir qu'une simple fente.

Par les soupirs de contentement venant à ses oreilles et le visage détendu de son partenaire, Duo sût sans grande réflexion qu'Heero se sentait parfaitement à son aise. Contrairement à lui, qui tachait de vaincre la honte qui perdurait. Il observa à la dérobé son compagnon et tenta de mémoriser chacun de ses traits, chacune des courbes de son corps, chacun des bruits qui franchissaient ses lèvres en cet instant. Heero se sentant épié rouvris légèrement les yeux pour les poser sur Duo, celui-ci détourna le regard pudiquement faisant sourire Heero de sa réaction qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Gentiment, il posa sa main droite contre la joue de Duo, l'incitant à le regardé en face, ce qu'il fit, sans grand mal.

Lui souriant à son tour, Duo posa ses mains le long de leur piscine improvisée et se hissa jusqu'as lui, il déposa de façon câline ses lèvres sur celle d'Heero. Ne voulant approfondir le baiser sans l'accord du deuxième concerné il tenta de se reculer. Mais il ne put mettre de distance entre eux puisque Heero venait de nouer ses deux bras derrière sa nuque et tachait par une légère pression de faire revenir Duo a lui. Se laissant porter par ses envies mais aussi par Heero, il suivit la pression et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de ce dernier. Qui se fit plus aventureux puisque du bout de la langue il retraçait sans fin le contour charnu et rose de sa bouche. Tenté, il laissa libre l'accès à sa cavité buccale pour la langue mutine de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il longea de son muscle humide la commissure des lèvres et alla flatter son palais délicatement. Répandant une multitude de frissons et de sensations diverses dans le corps de Duo on ne peut plus sensible.

Reposant ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire de chaque cotés d'Heero dans une position plus adéquat, il avait donc un appuie solide pour ne pas se laisser entraîner et écraser sous son poids son amant. Celui-ci descendit quelques peu l'une de ses mains pour la reposer à hauteur des reins de Duo et la faire glisser jusqu'à sa taille qu'il entoura fermement. Puis il traça du bout des doigts quelques formes abstraites sur sa hanche. Il ne se rendit pas compte que de par son geste il excitait son partenaire, qui, a bout de souffle, laissa lentement voguer sa bouche le long de la mâchoire on ne peut plus masculine d'Heero. Il déposa de-ci de-là de fines caresses du bout de la langue, puis, exerça une légère succion sur la base du cou d'Heero, qui réagit en poussant de vague soupirs. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dégageant plus son cou et permettant ainsi à Duo de sucer avec plus d'avidité la partie de chaire qu'il comptait faire sienne. S'enhardissant, Duo franchis la limite qu'il c'était fixé, a savoir que son corps n'entre pas en contact direct avec celui d'Heero. Il enjamba donc de ses genoux les hanches d'Heero, et d'un mouvement de reins accula son fessier contre ses cuisses fermes. Se mettant donc plus à son aise, il continua son travail de succion n'omettant pas de passer langoureusement et amoureusement sa langue sur la chaire malmenée. Son labeur enfin achevé il se recula et lorgna la peau bigarrée ou figurait après-en sa marque, qui prenait rapidement une jolie couleur violacée. Ses lèvres rougis et gonflées s'ourlèrent et s'étirèrent en un semblant de sourire fier.

Heero jaugea Duo, toujours assis sur ses cuisses, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, les joues en feu, sa natte a moitié défaite par l'effort. Il passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Puis ses deux mains atteignirent l'arrière du dos de Duo et il attrapa adroitement l'entrecroisement de cheveux réuni par un joli ruban de soie de couleur violine. Il le dénoua minutieusement avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'agréable masse informe procurant de subtiles sensations à la fois agréables, tendres, et douce dans tout le corps de Duo. Des soupirs et bruits de gorges mêlées s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

Dans un mouvement d'impatience, Duo donna un brusque coup de rein, faisant entrer en contact sa verge avec celle d'Heero qui ne peut retenir un gémissement fort et inarticulé s'apparentant grandement à une plainte. Cette apostrophe ne passa pas inaperçu et coupa cour aux agissements des deux protagonistes dont Heero, rosissant intensément. Voyant dans quels états il avait poussé son partenaire, Duo ne put empêcher un rire clair et incontrôlé de franchir ses lèvres ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur l'arrière du crane. Heero pas vexé pour un sous, fit, pour la forme une moue affectée, en détournant violemment la tête vers la droite. Duo rit de bon cœur de sa réaction et avec beaucoup de grâce il atteignit le visage de son amant qu'il entoura doucement de ses deux mains et l'embrassa chastement avant de dire d'une voie déçut :

-Je crois qu'on devrait s'en tenir là.

-Je crois aussi koibito. « _répondis Heero, un charmant sourire aux bords des lèvres »_

**A suivre…**

Ouala…bin on peut dire que j'aurais mis mon temps pour celui-ci…c'est que je ne savais pas trop comment mis prendre…rien que de mettre le mot « verge » et je rougissais comme une pucelle, j'ai pas arrêté de fixer ma porte de chambre de peur que quelqu'un n'entre…si sa continue dans ce sens je vais tourner parano…hihihi…enfin ! Pour peu que ça vous ait plus -ce qui est mon plus grand souhait- j'en serais très heureuse…laissez un petit mot si vous avez le temps…sinon c'est pas bien grave, merci déjà de me lire ! Poutous.

Ruinesépuisée . 


	12. chapitre12

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

Ce chapitre est plus cour que les derniers en date, je m'en excuse d'avance…

Publique masculins qui existent seulement dans mon imagination, manifestez-vous…T-T

Une fois de plus merci a vous tous !!!Je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez.

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre12)**

-Je crois qu'on devrait s'en tenir là.

-Je crois aussi koibito. « _répondis Heero, un charmant sourire aux bords des lèvres »_

Ils se levèrent tous deux a l'unisson et attrapèrent chacun une serviette qu'ils tentèrent de fixer autour de leurs hanches. Heero fini rapidement sa besogne et lorgna d'un œil critique la serviette de Duo qui ne semblait pas avoir l'envie de se nouer autour des flancs du natté. Il s'autorisa un sourire malicieux et s'approcha calmement de Duo afin de nouer correctement sa serviette. Il passa câlinement ses mains de chaque coté des hanches de Duo, et tira de chaque coté du pan de tissu pour le serrer fermement autour des reins de Duo.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'épier discrètement et admirativement la silhouette svelte mais néanmoins musclé de son petit ami. Sa peau était d'une douceur insoupçonnée…une vraie chimère. Un être comme lui ne devrait même pas faire parti de cette Terre. Un ange ou un démon, mais certainement pas une créature humaine. Il était la perfection incarnée, un adonise revenue sur terre pour dévoiler à ce monde flétri, ce que le mot : beauté, signifiait.

Il avait envie de susurrer à l'oreille de Duo : « Tu es trop beau pour exister dans ce monde »

Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait inconsciemment, faisant rougir Duo. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix suave après quelques secondes de silence :

-Dit pas de conneries Heero. Si je n'étais pas de ce monde, qui viendrait te câliner ?

-…C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je crois bien être dans l'incapacité la plus totale à me séparer de tes mains, de ta peau, de ton corps, de ta langue, de ta voix, de ton regard…de toi.

-Hum…M. Yuy, vous m'avez l'air sensiblement romantique…

-Mon cher M. Maxwell, vous n'imaginez même pas a quel point.

Tous deux se regardèrent intensément avant de rire de concert. Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, et enfilèrent rapidement leurs boxers.

Duo attrapa tendrement la main de Heero, noua ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Il se faufila habilement sous les draps de satin clair et se décala sur le coté gauche moyennant de faire place à Heero.

Celui-ci souri et se dirigea calmement vers son amant qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir se lover contre son torse, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs dès qu'Heero fut parfaitement installé. Soupirant d'aise, ils se sentaient tous deux véritablement complet, à leurs places, ici même, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Duo fit glisser ses mains sur les flancs d'Heero qu'il flatta de l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas a ce genre de réaction. Heero éclata littéralement de rire repliant ses genoux vers sa poitrine afin de se protéger des mains habiles de Duo. Le natté mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'Heero était tout simplement chatouilleux, il se déplaça donc pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Heero, nonchalamment assis à califourchon sur lui. Puis, il laissa circuler malicieusement ses mains sur ses hanches, et le fit se tordre entièrement, essayant d'échapper à sa prise, le repoussant sans violence, un sourire conquit aux lèvres. Ils ne pouvaient tous deux s'empêcher de rire.

D'un mouvement expert Heero fit basculer Duo sous lui et le domina totalement de part son poids et sa taille. Il attrapa fermement ses poignets et les coinça au-dessus de sa tête. Délicatement, il se baissa sur le corps étendu sous lui, et passa furtivement sa langue sur le bord de la bouche de Duo, mais celui-ci ne daigna pas desserrer les lèvres, ce qui amusa fortement Heero. Il se releva quelques peu du corps de Duo pour ne pas l'étouffer, et vit celui-ci sourire, un air de défit et une tête supposant : « tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins, tu es aussi coincé que moi »

Comme pour répondre à l'affront et pour se rassurer, Heero mût habilement ses hanches dans un mouvement lascif et tendre, se frottant inlassablement sur son petit ami qui perdait rapidement son sourire. Heero relava les yeux, et vu Duo, les yeux mi-clos, le rouge aux joues, la bouche entrouverte, un souffle saccadé et des plaintes s'y échappant. Duo rouvrit brusquement les yeux sous un coup de hanche plus violent que les autres.

Il réussit néanmoins a dire, ahanant :

-Alors…alors là…c'…c'est vraiment…mais alors vraiment…de la triche !

Heero ri de bon cœur sous cette réplique. Il approcha sa bouche de celle entrouverte et rosé de Duo, et frôla ces lèvres du bout de la langue avant de se reculer suffisamment loin pour que le natté ne puise l'atteindre. Un jeu pervers débuta alors entre lui et Duo. Il approchait calmement sa bouche de celle conquise de son petit ami pour brusquement s'éloigner de lui. N'approfondissant pas le baiser, pour ne laisser qu'une vague image de bien être à Duo, pour ce faire désirer, jusqu'à supplications. Duo râla et pesta contre la torture tandis qu'Heero riait joyeusement de sa nette supériorité.

**°°°°**

Wufei n'en pouvait plus, il avait beau tenter de faire abstraction des gémissements et autres plaintes venant de la chambre en face de la sienne, il ne pouvait décemment pas. Il souhaitait ardemment ne pas attendre ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre voisine, mais c'était sans compter sur ses voisins de chambrées, qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire un bouquant pas possible.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond de son lit, laissant reposer doucement le papier qu'il tenait précédemment dans les mains sur les draps de satin sombre, et sorti prestement de sa chambre. Il traversa les quelques courts mètres le séparant de la chambre voisine, et une fois en face de celle-ci, il tapa exagérément à la porte, et tonna son mécontentement, arborant néanmoins un sourire crétin au vu de ce qui se passait dans cette salle :

-C'est pas bientôt fini toutes vos gamineries ? Y'en a qui aimerait bien un peu de silence !

Il entendit vaguement des chuchotements et des rires de l'autre coté de la cloison, ainsi que quelques brides de paroles le désignant comme un « rabat-joie » et un « gêneur », il ne s'en offusqua nullement mais râla tout de même, pour la forme ainsi pour préserver sa réputation de râleur invétéré :

-Je t'ai entendu Maxwell, et toi aussi Yuy ! Faites vos cochonneries en SILENCE !!!Sinon…la prochaine fois que je me déplace, je fais de la charpie de vos organes agencés. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

N'entendant plus que quelques paroles et rires bas, il se dit qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement pas mieux. Il se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre mais se ravisa, se rapprochant alors de la porte, il dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Félicitation les enfants !

-Merci Wu ! « _dirent de concert les deux concernés_ »

Et il repartit ainsi dans sa chambre.

Il s'adossa contre sa porte un fois celle-ci refermée, et cloua ses prunelles d'ébène sur le papier précédemment abandonné sur son futon. Une simple feuille, dû moins d'apparence, car dedans, dessus…

Il s'écarta de la porte et se dirigea vers son lit. Sa main tremblante caressa du bout des doigts le papier, seulement du bout des doigts, comme si le faite de trop la regarder, de trop le toucher, pouvait le faire…lui faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

Le papier était d'un rouge flamboyant, encadré d'or, sur laquelle se trouvait des caractères sombres, écrit à la main. Deux écritures différentes, pour un seul et unique destinataire, lui-même…

Une lettre, que lui avait remise Trowa quand ils posèrent pied à Hawaï, il ne lui avait pas remis auparavant, car il savait qu'il fuirait…alors il avait attendu d'être sur qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, et d'ailleurs, sa avait marché, car il était coincé…complètement et irrémédiablement coincé…

Il attrapa sauvagement le papier, et relis, encore et encore ce qu'il y était inscrit, comment avaient-ils osés demander à Trowa de se mêler de leurs affaires, ils l'avaient mit dans le coup, et Trowa était heureux de pouvoir les aider, parce que, selon lui, ça l'aiderait lui aussi…Pff…ridicule, sa ne l'aidait absolument pas, bien au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être cerné, même Heero les aidaient, il ne voulait plus les revoirs…enfin, il n'était pas gay !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils insistaient ainsi ? Se n'est pas parce qu'il frissonnait de leur présence, que son cœur battait plus vite, qu'il avait la forte pulsion de vouloir les embrasser, de les caresser, que…qu'il…Si ??

Il relâcha la feuille et la regarda, pour la seconde fois, s'échouer sur son futon, tout doucement, gracieusement, comme les mains qui avaient écrit dessus, comme s'ils avaient transmis un peu d'eux même dans cette lettre, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Quelques phrases lui revinrent alors a l'esprit, quelques terme utilisé dans cette lettre, quelques réalités, ils le connaissaient, même s'il cherchait a s'en cacher, il savait très bien qu'ils l'éprouvaient, qu'ils veillaient, et qu'ils l'aimaient…comme le mot « aimer » lui semblait dur a concevoir en ce moment même…

« Wufei Amour…cesse de fuir… aimer…mal… 

_semblable…dissemblable…_

_haine…amour…_

_t'aime… »_

Une lettre d'amour comme dirait certain…une révélation…une déclaration…trois personnes…deux émetteurs…un destinataire…trois hommes…un très, très gros problème…

Et oui, l'amour entre personne du même sexe n'était déjà pas apprécié de tout le monde, un amour partagé entre plusieurs personnes non plus, mais alors quand les deux éléments étaient réunis, alors là, il y avait des étincelles…même des flammes…pensait-il en ironiquement…mais sa n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de drôle…

-Je n'ai pas le droit…père me tuera… « murmura t-il du bout des lèvres »

Ces deux zigotos avaient réussi à faire l'inimaginable, à savoir, le faire tomber amoureux, ils l'avaient ému, et finalement, regardez le résultat, il les évitait de peur de ne pouvoir se contenir, de succomber…encore, et toujours, parce que, oui, s'il succombait, il ne remonterait jamais à la surface, et ne voudrait d'ailleurs plus remonter, ils seraient tellement bien ensemble, tout aurait été plus simple si son frère…si seulement son frère n'était pas…n'était…pas…

Il s'écroula en pleur sur son matelas, le martelant de coup de poing, comment pouvait-il supporter tout sa ?? Il se le demandait…tout était de la faute de son père…le malheur de son frère, son propre malheur, il lui avait tout pris, il ne lui restait plus rien, absolument plus rien…même pas son amour propre…

Il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour tenir bon.

Vraiment, il devrait peut-être se laisser aller dans son sommeil, et prier pour ne plus jamais en revenir…

A suivre… 

Oula…sa prend des tournures imprévues…

Enfin, ce chapitre est un peu cour, je m'en excuse encore…

Gros Poutous à vous tous.

Ruines.


	13. chapitre13

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

Pardon pour le retard de chapitre ! s'agenouille T-T sniffff…

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre13)**

Vraiment, il devrait peutêtre se laisser aller dans son sommeil, et prier pour ne plus jamais en revenir… 

Il soleil venait à peine de se lever, il devait être un peu moins de 6 heures du matin. Les rideaux filtraient les rayons matinaux menaçant, protégeant ainsi le sommeil de l'être sereinement endormie aux creux des draps. Malgré, les étoffes de tissu soigneusement tendu, la lumière du jour passait au travers de façon atténuée, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une atmosphère paisible, caressant ainsi de ses somptueux rais les courbes fines mais masculines qui se dessinait sous les draps.

Wufei, grogna faiblement contre la lumière qui traversait ses paupières, l'empêchant ainsi de se rendormir. Calmement, il se retourna dans son lit faisant dos à la fenêtre, geignit, et passa ses deux bras par-dessus le drap pour s'en extirper. Le drap glissa délicatement le long de son torse, découvrant ainsi sa nudité.

Après s'être longuement et soigneusement étiré, il sortit placidement du lit, pour rejoindre la salle de bain adjacente. Au passage, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit dans la maison, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Les autres devaient encore être en train de dormir. Il ne connaissait pas les habitudes de Duo, Quatre ou Hilde, mais il savait très bien qu'Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas du style à se lever aux aurores, et vu le silence complet qui régnait dans la villa, les trois autres devaient être du même type.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, se glissa agilement dans la baignoire, pris en main le pomme de douche et commença sa toilette.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était fin près à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, vêtu des mêmes habits que la veille.

Silencieusement, il arpenta les murs tachant de se souvenir de la place de la cuisine, qu'il finit par trouver, après avoir descendu un escalier, tourner à gaucheété tout au bout du couloir, puisêtre passé dans l'encadrement de la porte…sans porte.

Ses narines furent tout de suite envahie par la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait du café fumant dans la cafetière, ses oreilles du crépitement du pain qui grillait soigneusement, mais son regard fut surpris de découvrir Quatre, confortablement assis sur une chaise de grande taille, plongeant silencieusement son bout de pain dans son thé pour le ramollir. Celui-ci détourna d'ailleurs le regard de son petit-déjeuner, en entendant des pas près de lui, ses prunelles s'arrondirent sous la surprise pour s'étrécir tout aussi vite, et un joyeux sourire vint éclairer son doux visage.

Wufei lâcha du bout des lèvres un « bonjour » peut empreint de sympathie, auquel Quatre répondit gentiment, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Bonjour Wufei. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Le futon n'était pas trop dur j'espère ?

Wufei arrêta de suite ses pas, et se retourna vers Quatre. Il sourit à son tour et lui répondit, sur un ton tout aussi doux :

-Ca va merci. Tout été parfait, rassure-toi.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu veux du café ou préfère-tu du thé ou bien un jus d'orange ? C'est comme tu veux.

-Je vais prendre un café, j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place.

Quatre resta un instant interdit devant les paroles du chinois, il scruta son visage, et découvrit sous ces yeux de légère poche, signe d'une mauvaise nuit. De sa voie la plus doucereuse il dit :

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Wufei faillis en lâcher sa tasse par terre. Il regarda avec ahurissement Quatre, qui lui souriait gentiment. Reprenant contenance, il vint se placer en face du blond, et murmura :

-Non…je…je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment, je vais bien.

-Wufei « _appela aimablement Quatre _» je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais…enfin…tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de très posé, et pas du genre à mal dormir pour un rien, alors, vraiment, excuse-moi d'insister, mais si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que se soit d'autre…je suis là. Ok ?

Wufei sembla réfléchir un instant, il était vrai que sa lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien de parler un peu, et puis…Quatre était quelqu'un de confianceça se voyait dans son regard, doux…et ouvert. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant de longues minutes, avant de relever son regard sur Quatre, qui le fixait intensément, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je…je suppose que tu connais Treize Kushrenada et Milliardo Peascraft ?

Quatre opina lentement de la tête, bien sur qu'ils les connaissaient. Ils étaient tous deux des garçons de bonnes familles, héritier de grandes lignées d'aristocrates, et accessoirement, de sympathiques personnes. Ils avaient été très agréables avec lui, ils l'avaient sorti dans les plus beaux coins de l'île, et même après qu'il se soit séparés de Trowa, ils continuaient à être gentils avec lui quand il venait, le traînant dans des boites réputées comme night-club gay pour « passer le temps » comme ils se plaisaient à le dire.

D'ailleurs, Quatre avait l'intention de les présenter à Hilde et Duo.

Ces prunelles marines se fixèrent sur celle de son interlocuteur, qui baissait négligemment le regard.

-Je suppose que tu sais aussi…pour leur… « relation »?

-Et bien, je ne les aie pas revu depuis…hum…les vacances de février dernier…mais si je me souviens bien, ils étaient, plus ou moins ensemble.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par plus ou moins ?

-Ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier sur tous les toits qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leur bonheur. Trowa, m'avait expliqué, il y a deux ans, qu'ils étaient avec quelqu'un d'autre…à trois. Entre temps, quand nous nous sommes revues, ils m'avaient vaguement exposé qu'ils étaient belle et bien tous deux amoureux d'une tierce personne, mais que cette personne ne pouvait pour X raison, pas vraiment rendre l'amour qu'ils lui destinaient.

Wufei baissa la tête gêné. Quatre scruter son visage d'ordinaire impassible, qui débordait après-en d'une multitude de ressentiment.

-Est-ce que tu veux continuer d'en parler Wufei ? Tu sais, je suis compréhensible, je peux très bien admettre que ce sujet te pèse.

-Non, je…sa me fais du bien d'en parler un peu. A part si bien sur…

-NON ! Ca ne me gène nullement, je suis même honoré que tu veille bien me parler.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Wufei baissait et relevait rapidement la tête, cherchant désespérément les mots pour s'exprimer. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix douce de Quatre :

-Dit moi Wufei…ne serais-tu pas…

-La troisième roue du carrosse ? Bingo !

Wufei se leva précipitamment, en quelques enjambées il s'était retrouvé dans l'encadrement, le dos à Quatre, il lui dit, d'une voie traitante :

-Tu veux bien attendre quelques instants ? Je vais chercher quelques chose.

Sans attendre de réponse, il courut dans la villa, empruntant le chemin inverse qui l'avait mené à la cuisine. Il atteignit promptement sa chambre, le souffle cour, le rouge aux joues, légèrement débraillé, les cheveux follement rangés, et une brillance étrange régnant dans ses yeux onyx. Quiconque passerait par-là douterait sûrement de ses précédentes activités.

Il inspecta rapidement, l'œil aguerri, la chambre à la recherche d'un objet quelconque. Son regard se porta rapidement sur la lettre abandonnée hier au soir, qui jonchait pauvrement le sol. Il se pencha rapidement, la ramassa, pris sur le bureau un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il avait relut la veille et refit une fois de plus le chemin inverse le menant aux cuisines.

Il y trouva Quatre, qui leur resservait à chacun respectivement une seconde tasse de café et de thé. Celui-ci relava calmement les yeux à son entrée, lui souriant toujours aussi gentiment, toujours empreint de cette même douceur, il se repositionna à sa place, attendant patiemment que Wufei reprenne la sienne, et par la même, son discours. Ce que fit ce dernier platement.

-Je…tien « _dit-il en lui tendant la lettre _» lis ça.

-Je préférerais que se soit toi, qui me la lise. « _chuchota Quatre _»

-Très bien…

Wufei inspira profondément avant de démarrer sa lecture d'un vois chevrotante:

« _Wufei Amour_.

Je ne sais vraiment plus trop par où commencer cette lettre, peut être, par le pourquoi du comment… quand pense-tu ?

Il faut absolument que tu _cesse de fuir_, sa suffit maintenant. Tu te fais souffrir, et par la même nous aussi, et je doute que tu veille consciemment nous faire du mal, je me trompe ? Tu n'effaceras pas ce que tu ressens comme tu enlève une tache disgracieuse sur tes superbes tuniques blanches. C'est encré en toi Wu, que tu veille ou non…encré profondément, perpétuellement, et éternellement…

Zech n'arrête pas de râler à coté de moi, il me dit que je ne devrais pas te brusquer, mais…on a déjà essayé la manière douce, et tu nous as tenu tête. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ou dire pour te convaincre de notre amour.

Que veux-tu Amour? Je doute qu'on puise être plus clair que nous l'avons déjà été. Il faudrait seulement que tu t'enlève de la tête qu'aimer est un pêché, _aimer_ fait _mal_, je te l'accorde, mais c'est justement lorsque l'on a mal qu'on sait qu'on aime, nous, on a mal, nous, on sait qu'on t'aime…

Bonsoir mon Ange.

C'est à mon tour de te dire ce que je pense, de toute façon, Treize était incapable de tenir sa plume plus longtemps, les tremblements de sa main lui donnait une écriture indéchiffrable comme tu as du le remarquer plus haut. Enfin ! Je m'égare, et Treize peste…

Tu avais durement déclaré durant les vacances de Noël, comme une Maxime, que tu nous haïssais, qu'on t'avait envahi, taché, que tu ne pouvais plus passer une seule seconde sans penser à nous…que tu ne comprenais pas, que tu ne comprenais plus. Je me souviens, que tu t'étais rapidement enfuie, ne nous laissant aucunement le moyen de répondre, de t'expliquer ce que tu comprenais très bien, mais que tu n'osais simplement pas t'avouer…l'amour mon Ange…l'amour…

Nous sommes des être si _semblables_, mais en même temps tellement _dissemblables_, nous sommes fait de telle sorte qu'il y a toujours entre nous de la _haine_, même dans l'_amour_. Ne te bat pas contre le néant mon Ange, se serait vain.

Accepte l'inacceptable, ne recules pas ou plus…

Trowa te donnera cette lettre une fois que vous aurez mi-pied à Hawaï, nous y serons aussi. Retrouve-nous, le 5 juillet, au bar Léliaà 15 heures.

Il faut qu'on parle, ne te cherche pas d'excuse, ton père n'est pas là…

Je _t'aime_.

Je _t'aime_ aussi. »

Il relava ses deux prunelles sombres, brouillées de larmes sur celle compatissante de Quatre. Sa voie s'était faite aussi douce qu'un murmure quand il avait prononcé les dernières lignes de la lettre.

-Je suppose que tu n'y es pas allé ?

Wufei souri gauchement, puis, articula tout bas :

-Je leur ai envoyé une lettre, pour leur dire que je n'y serais pas.

-Seulement ?

-Je…j'avais fait un brouillon, alors…si tu veux la lire ?

-J'aimerais, oui.

Wufei, sortis de sa poche le deuxième bout de papier qu'il avait ramassé dans sa chambre. Froissé, de l'encre s'était mêlée à de petites flaques de tailles semblables disséminées à plusieurs endroits du papier, la diluant, et rendant presque illisible les caractères s'y trouvant.

Il la tendit à Quatre, celui-ci s'éclaircie la voie et commença à son tour sa récitation d'une voie suave:

-…

**A suivre…**

Un très grand merci à George Sand, pour son inspiration ! #°.°#

Et bien entendu a vous…

Pardon pour le retard d'une semaine, promis sa ne se reproduira plus jamais( du moins je l'espère )

Poutous.

Ruines.


	14. chapitre14

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

°°°° changement de lieu ou avancer dans le temps(ou les2)

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre14)**

_-Je suppose que tu n'y es pas allé ?_

_Wufei souri gauchement, puis, articula tout bas :_

_-Je leur ai envoyé une lettre, pour leur dire que je n'y serais pas._

_-Seulement ?_

_-Je…j'avais fait un brouillon, alors…si tu veux la lire ?_

_-J'aimerais, oui._

_Wufei, sortis de sa poche le deuxième bout de papier qu'il avait ramassé dans sa chambre. Froissé, de l'encre s'était mêlée à de petites flaques de tailles semblables disséminées à plusieurs endroits du papier, la diluant, et rendant presque illisible les caractères s'y trouvant. _

_Il la tendit à Quatre, celui-ci s'éclaircie la voie et commença à son tour sa récitation d'une voie suave:_

« Non, il n'y aura ni rendez-vous, ni explication, ni Amour ; vos étreintes se refermeront sur du vide, vos souffles ne brûleront personne, et encore moins moi.

J'ai des regrets, et j'en aurais sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma triste vie, mais c'est ainsi, ainsi va le temps, et ainsi seront les choses.

Il ne se passera rien, tel est le souverain désir du malheur…

Il est plus facile de mourir que de vivre, c'est pourquoi ma vie entière ne sera que mort, chaque matin, au sortir du sommeil, ma première pensée sera que je suis déjà mort, que je me suis donné la mort en refusant ce que mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme désiraient, en disant « non » aux hommes qui étaient ma vie, comme ça, sans autre raison que ce vertige qui pousse à tout rater, que cette puissance abjecte du mot « non », ce « non » qui s'est emparé de moi au moment crucial de mon existence ; La fête est finie avant même d'avoir commencée.

J'étais celui qui avait l'univers entre les mains et j'ai décidé qu'il mourrait…

Wu. »

Quatre n'avait plus prononcé une seule parole à la fin de sa lecture, Wufei le regardait les yeux quémandant un quelconque soutien, attendant patiemment le verdict, comme un prisonnier et sa sentence.

Se ne fut aucun des deux qui rompit le calme ambiant, mais une voix calme et posée venant de la gauche, de la porte :

Je ne te savais pas une âme d'écrivain Wu.

Dans un même mouvement ce dernier et Quatre tournèrent la tête vers la porte afin d'y distinguer Trowa, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, en boxer et un sourire malicieux ourlant ses lèvres fines. Mais ses yeux démontraient toute sa peine et sa douleur à savoir que trois de ses amis allaient, une fois de plus, se faire souffrir.

Trowa s'approcha calmement auprès de Quatre, il se plaça derrière lui, passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et embrassa sensuellement la base sensible de sa nuque, en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

Bonjour chaton. Ca fait longtemps que tu es debout? Tu aurais du me réveiller.

Tu avais l'air tellement paisible que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te sortir de tes songes.

C'est parce que je rêvais de toi que j'étais si bien.

Quatre laissa couler un doux rire avant de faire un tour sur lui-même pour déposer un tendre baisé sur les lèvres de son amour. Trowa, se détacha à regret de Quatre pour s'asseoir à ses coté et se verser à son tour une tasse de café noir. Une fois servies, il releva ses prunelles sombres sur Wufei, et lui dit d'une voix étouffée par sa tasse aux bords des lèvres :

Quelque part au fond de toi tu dois être masochiste pour te faire souffrir autant.

Wufei ne dit rien, trop choqué par les paroles de son ami, puis, reprenant ses esprits, lui cracha d'un ton qui se voulait doucereux mais froid :

Je pense moi, que tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire la moindre remarque.

C'est vrai, seulement moi, j'ai été malheureux certes, mais la seule raison de mon malheur s'étais ma propre stupidité, alors que toi, en plus d'être stupide par toi-même, tu te laisse dicter tes émotions par ton père.

Wufei sous le coup de la colère se leva de sa place et frappa la table en fer du poing, faisant par la même souffrir sa peau. Quatre, surpris par ce geste impulsif, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et faillit recracher son café, tendit que Trowa restait paisiblement assis sur sa chaise, ses deux yeux pronfondement encré dans ceux de Wufei, sa tasse à la main.

Ca ne te regarde pas Trowa, mêle-toi plutôt de tes affaires.

Ca me regarde Wu, tu es mon ami, Treize et Zech aussi. Je ne veux que votre bien, et ton bien, que tu le veille ou non est à leur coté, tu le sais très bien, c'est justement pour sa que tu es ravagé. Si seulement ton père n'existait p…

Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareil ! Merde ! C'est un connard, j'en suis conscient, mais c'est mon père bordel ! Mon père ! Tu n'as aucun droit de dire un chose…

Sa suffit Wufei !

Wufei darda son regard sur la personne qui osait l'interrompre mais qui en plus lui disait de se taire. Ses prunelles enflammées rencontrèrent celle, à son contraires gelées d'Heero. Celui-ci continua de parler, d'une voix plus douce, presque éteinte :

Sa suffit Wu, Trowa fait ça pour toi, tu le sais très bien, alors calme toi et assied toi. A force de beugler tu nous as tous réveillés.

Et en effet derrière Heero se tenait timidement Duo, habillé d'un jean noir non-boutonné, torse nu, ses cheveux défait encadrant parfaitement son doux visage, et son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami ainsi qu'Hilde en tee-shirt sombre aux motifs tribaux, ses courts cheveux brun en bataille, les yeux rougis par le sommeil proche. Quand a Heero, il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer blanc, et tenait dans sa main droite le tee-shirt noir que Duo portait la veille, qu'il n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler dans son empressement.

Wufei fixa un à un les quelques personnes réunies dans la pièce, et baissa la tête de honte avant de dire tout bas, mais suffisamment pour que chacun puise l'entendre :

Ex…excusez-moi. Je ne voulais déranger personne.

Hilde, qui s'était approché de la bombe a retardement qu'étais Wufei, passa gentiment son bras gauche autour de ses épaules, et posa fermement une sonore bise sur sa joue.

T'inquiète donc pas Wu-baby, j'avais bien assez dormi comme ça. C'est plutôt les deux zigotos de derrière qui doivent avoir besoin de sommeil avec tous les bruits que j'ai pu entendre hier soir.

Les dits « zigotos » rougirent sous les souvenirs qui pénétraient traitement leur tête embuée de sommeil. Puis Duo se décida à réagire pour sauver les apparences :

Hilde ! « _beugla t-il rouge de honte _»

Mais moi, je pensais plutôt à Tro et Quat-Chan. Dit-donc, je vois que tout le monde c'est bien marré hier soir.

Hilde ! « _ beugla à son tour Quatre, la tête enfouie aux creux de ses mains _»

Duo éclata soudainement d'un rire clair, suivit de très près par Hilde et puis de toutes les personnes présentes.

Ils s'installèrent tous autours de la table et les conversations repartirent bon train, en évitant de se rapprocher de près ou de loin de la conversation que Quatre et Wufei avait eu plus tôt.

Trowa était au courant, et Heero avait deviné de quoi ils parlaient, mais Duo et Hilde, même ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir, savaient à juste titre, qu'il ne fallait mieux pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Chacun se servit son petit-déjeuner, et rapidement, ils se mirent à parler des plans pour la journée.

Et bien, sans vouloir vous brusquer, il est comme qui dirait 15h30, d'ailleurs, il aurait peut être mieux fallu déjeuner…enfin bref ! Donc, je ne sais pas mais, vous m'avez l'air tous crevés, on devrait peut être faire une bonne sieste ou se divertirent à la maison pour aujourd'hui…qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Ouais, et puis ce soir on pourrait aller en boite ?

Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ouais, moi ça me va.

Idem.

Je suis.

Ok.

Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous irons donc en boite ce soir. Trowa, tu nous guideras, tu connais mieux les bonnes boites de Waikiki que moi.

Sans problème chaton. Nous irons donc au _Tatutia_.

Ils finirent tous de déjeuner avant de partir chacun vaquer à leurs occupations. Certains remontèrent dans les chambres pour finir leur nuit, d'autre se dirigèrent vers le salon pour lires ou bien dans les jardins pour profiter du soleil d'Hawaï.

Vers dix neuf heures ils se rejoignirent tous pour dîner, puis repartirent tous dans leurs chambres et salles de bains afin de se préparer et peaufiner leurs tenues, coiffures, et autres détails.

Vingt-trois heures quarante, montre en main, ils étaient tous les six réuni devant la porte d'entrée chacun sur son trente et un.

A suivre… 

Gros Poutous a vous tous.

Cette fois ci, un grand merci a A.Nothomb et puis, bien entendu et surtout à vous tous.

La suite dans…deux semaines !

Ruines.


	15. chapitre15

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre15)**

_Vingt-trois heures quarante, montre en main, ils étaient tous les six réuni devant la porte d'entrée chacun sur son trente et un._

Les six comparses s'étudiaient attentivement, lançant des regards jaloux ou possessifs aux tenues et autres formes qui se dessinaient dessous.

Les tenues de chacun variaient assez les unes des autres.

Quatre, avait revêtu un jean bleu délavé se fondant à merveille sur ses cuisses fermes. Sa chemise d'un bleu pale à peine boutonnée s'accordait à ses extraordinaires aigues-marines. Ses cheveux flave et chatoyant avaient été coiffés avec du gel et retombaient en quelques mèches indisciplinées devant ses yeux.

Une divine nuisette en soie de couleur crème, surmontée de broderies blanches seyait à merveille Hilde, sa peau halée et ses cheveux de jais contrastaient avec l'immaculé de sa tenue. Du haut des dix centimètres de ses escarpins blancs, noués à ses fines chevilles, elle se trouvait à la même hauteur que Quatre ou Duo.

Heero portait un fin col roulé sans manche, noir, très étroit, d'où se distinguait une gracieuse musculature. Ses bras nus et halés dont les mains étaient enfouies dans les poches étrécies de son pantalon en jean blanc, serrait d'autant plus celui-ci, qui bordait parfaitement son corps. Ses cheveux, pareil a eux même retombaient de-ci de-là sur son visage, dont les yeux deux prunelles gelées soulignées d'un trait d'eye-liner noir semblaient en pleine combustion devant le spectacle qu'offrait Duo.

Celui-ci portait un superbe haut moulant de résilles noires, surmonté d'une veste de jean blanche, ouverte, laissant percevoir des muscles abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Sa peau d'albâtre tranchait littéralement avec le noir des résilles qu'il portait. Ses courtes et fines jambes étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon de cuir noir brillant, le collant comme une seconde peau. Le lustre au-dessus de sa tête donnait l'illusion d'un halo de lumière se reflétant dans ses somptueuses boucles de bronzes, lâches.

Wufei et Trowa, étaient tous deux vêtu d'un baggy court, mais chacun l'exhibait de manière tout à fait différente de l'autre.

Wufei, lui, le portait noir et ample, tombant sur ses hanches étroites et faisant ainsi ressortir son boxer blanc. Son torse était sertit d'une flamboyante veste de cuir rouge a fermeture éclair, dont celle-ci était à peine fermée, dévoilant de puissant pectoraux aux mamelons sombres, une peau fine et imberbe ainsi qu'une fine chaîne en argent jonchant ses clavicules. Ses cheveux noués en une fine couette dévoilaient d'autant mieux son cou offert.

Celui de Trowa était imprimé militaire et tombait lui aussi assez librement sur ses flancs, encadrant ses hanches, et son ventre plat et musculeux. Un pull à col en V de couleur vert sombre sans manches seyait prodigieusement bien son athlétique silhouette dévoilant une légère partie de son abdomen, dont son nombril.

Après de longues minutes, Duo se décida enfin à rompre le silence, ayant fini sa petite inspection :

**-**Alors c'est ça que vous êtes allez chercher chez Tro cette aprem ? « _s'enquit Duo, remarquant les tenues d'Heero, Wufei et Trowa_ »

**-**Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait porter les même fringues qu'hier tout de même ?

**-**Bah…j'avoue ne pas vraiment y avoir pensé…

**-**Ca doit arriver souvent ça ! « _le coupa Wufei, un rictus insolent aux lèvres_ »

**-**Mais j'me suis bien douté quand vous aviez tous les trois désertés la villa que c'était pour aller chercher de quoi vous habiller pour ce soir. « acheva Duo, sans prêter attention aux paroles de Wufei »

**-**Faut avouer que vous êtes carrément canon messieurs.

**-**Et toi tout bonnement splendide Hild'amour.

**-**Si vous cessiez un peu de vous jeter des fleurs ont aurait peut-être l'occasion d'y aller.

* * *

Six silhouettes apparurent aux abords d'une longue avenue longeant les plages de Waikiki. Celle-ci était colorée de multiples spots lumineux déversant un éclairage aveuglant pouvant s'apparenter à de nombreuses enseignes. 

Ils stoppèrent leurs marchent devant l'un des spots le plus volumineux de l'avenue, où figuré en grosses lettres de différentes couleurs, _TATUTIA, _passant du blanc, au jaune, orange, rose, rouge, violet et noir.

Trowa fit face à ses acolytes et rompit le silence pesant d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

**-**Bienvenue au _Tatutia, _la boite la plus prisée de Waikiki !

Euh…Tro, je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités de séduction, mais comment crois-tu que nous allons passer le colosse et devancer l'attroupement devant l'entrée ? « _demanda Duo, un sourire contrit, en fixant le dit 'colosse' »_

Aux portes de la discothèque se tenait fièrement du haut de ses deux mètres dix, la carrure plus qu'imposante, de larges épaules, de larges hanches, de larges pectoraux, de larges biceps, un homme, et cet homme ressemblait à tout 'sauf' à un homme. Ces grands yeux noirs jaugeaient la foule d'un regard aguerris, et dissuadaient d'un seul coup d'œil les malheureux qui pensaient pouvoir entrer sans son consentement.

Il tourna ses deux prunelles de jais sur Trowa, et dès qu'il le vit, sourit de toutes ses trente-deux belles dents blanches qui tranchaient avec la profondeur de sa peau. Il s'approcha et en quelques grandes enjambées, tenait fermement Trowa dans ses bras en rigolant et le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Il le reposa à terre, et lui passa affectueusement une grande main dans les cheveux, et accompagna son geste d'un voix chaude et rauque :

**-**Alors Don Juan, tu ne me présente pas tes amis ?

**-**Oh, s'cuse moi Bart. De droite à gauche, Heero, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, et Quatre…que tu connais déjà.

**-**Euh !Mais c'est le poussin ! Comment va-tu p'tit cœur ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas revue ici !

**-**Bien, bien merci. « _répondit gauchement Quatre, les joues rosies _»

**-**Si j'en juge par la proximité, Trowa c'est enfin décidé à te dire qu'il t'aime et vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

Trowa cacha son visage rouge de honte dans ses mains, tendit que Duo et Hilde explosaient littéralement de rire. Heero et Wufei ricanaient discrètement, et Quatre, lui, regardait alternativement Trowa et Bart, ses joues atteignant des degrés de couleurs encore jamais vues.

**-**Bon…hum…Cathy est arrivée ? « _demanda Trowa, reprenant contenance _»

**-**Bien sur, elle est arrivé y a pas cinq minutes, elle doit déjà être en-train de lécher le museau d'unes autres de ses pouffes.

Trowa sourit négligeament. Cathy ne changerait jamais. Elle avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps à coucher avec toutes sortes de personnes, elle n'en restait pas moins sa sœur. Sa seule famille, celle qui comptait le plus pour lui…quoi que…son regard erra sur Quatre qui riait avec Bart…l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Avec un sourire, il vint rejoindre le petit groupe et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boite, passant devant tout le monde. Pendant qu'il passait les portes, sa main fut happée par celle plus fine de Quatre, qui lui envoya un magnifique sourire, lui rappelant douloureusement et une fois de plus tout ce qu'il aurait pu perdre…et regretter.

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans la boite. Un nombre incalculable de spots de couleurs différentes erraient dans toutes les directions, donnant un semblant de lumières dans la pièce. Ce qui permettait de distinguer un peu mieux les personnes se mouvant sur la piste ou celles assise nonchalamment dans de grands sofas de couleurs vives. Un épais nuage de fumé, mélange de cigarette de toute marque régnait dans la grande salle, obligeant les nouveaux arrivants à s'accoutumer à l'odeur. Mauvais mélange de sueur, de cigarette, et de parfum. Une forte musique assourdissante faisait se trémousser une petite centaine de personnes au centre de la piste, se mouvant, se collant, se caressant les uns les autres. Un entremêlement de bras et de mains, de jambes et de pieds. Alors que sur les sofas, les entremêlements concernaient d'autres membres ou d'autres choses. Des bouches et des langues, des mains sous des vêtements, des mouvements circulaires de hanches, de fessiers, un assemblage assez complexes d'organes le tout sur le ton brut des gémissements et des suppliques.

Trowa menait calmement, sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de Quatre en direction du plus grand sofa de la salle d'un rouge flamboyant, quelques peu en retrait, où on pouvait facilement distinguer cinq silhouettes.

Trois très fines, sûrement des femmes, et deux autres aux carrures plus imposantes, sans pour autant s'apparenter à des hommes bodybuildés.

Wufei et Heero regardaient dans toutes les directions, tentant désespérément d'échapper aux mains baladeuses qui les palpaient sur leurs passages et d'arriver au plus vite aux côtés de Trowa et Quatre qui les avaient déjà devancés. Hilde et Duo, eux étaient très attentifs à tout ce qui les entouraient, tous ses corps qui se mouvaient sans retenue, cette chaleur qui faisait rosir leurs joues, l'odeur épissé des sueurs qui les émoustillaient, cette fiévreuse envie de bouger des reins afin d'accompagner le rythme endiablé de la mélodie assourdissante.

Arrivés à hauteur du large sofa à forme carré non fermé, ils aperçurent qu'au centre trônait une majestueusement table de couleurs brunes, jonchée de verre d'alcools à moitié plein ou à moitié vide selon la vue.

Une jeune femme brune, d'une vingtaine d'année sauta littéralement sur ses pieds en apercevant Trowa approcher, et s'agrippa fermement à son cou le couvrant de baisés et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

**-**Tro mon amour ! Tu en as mis du temps, je pensais que tu ne montrerais pas le bout de ton nez !

**-**Ca va Cathy. Je suis…

Mais il fut coupé dans ses paroles par sa sœur qui sautait cette fois-ci au cou de Quatre, l'embrassant chaleureusement.

**-**Kitty ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sautait déjà sur Heero et Wufei empêchant ainsi à Quatre de la saluer à son tour :

**-**Ro-minet ! Wu mon cœur !

**-**Cathy, évite ce genre de nom stupide je t'en supplie !

**-**Ohohoh…Wufei Chang qui me supplie, cette date est à marquer dans un calendrier « _s'exclama t-elle joyeusement, puis se tournant vers Duo et Hilde _» Et qui sont ces charmantes personnes ?

D'après les regards langoureux dont elle les affublait, le spectacle devait lui être agréable. Heero réagit au quart de tour, et attrapa de façon possessive la taille fine de son petit ami, puis les présenta :

**-**Voici Duo Maxwell, un ami de Quatre, et accessoirement _mon_ petit ami. Et Hilde Schbeiker, elle aussi une grande amie de Quatre. Ils sont en vacances chez lui.

**-**Très intéressant. « _Approuva t-elle _» Fanny, Sophie, dégagez de là, sinon il n'y aura pas assez de place pour eux.

**-**Mais enfin Kitten… « _tenta une des deux jumelles _»

**-**J'ai dit du vent !

Les deux personnages masculins restés dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps, en profitèrent pour se lever à leur tour et se placer devant Heero et Wufei, qui été les plus proches. Wufei déjanta et perdit instantanément son sourire à la vue de ses pires cauchemars…ou fantasmes, selon son humeur.

**-**Bonsoir amour. « _chuchota l'un à son oreille gauche tout en passant rapidement sa langue sur le lobe sensible _»

**-**Bonsoir mon ange. « _susurra l'autre à son oreille droite en posant sensuellement sa bouche dessus _»

**

* * *

A suivre… **

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère mettre fait pardonnée mon affreux retard par ce chapitre. 

Passez tous d'excellentes Pâques…et n'abusez pas trop du chocolat !

Ruines.


	16. chapitre16

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

****

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre16)**

_Les deux personnages masculins restés dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps, en profitèrent pour se lever à leur tour et se placer devant Heero et Wufei, qui été les plus proches. Wufei déchanta et perdit instantanément son sourire à la vue de ses pires cauchemars…ou fantasmes, selon son humeur._

_-Bonsoir amour. « chuchota l'un à son oreille gauche tout en passant rapidement sa langue sur le lobe sensible » _

_-Bonsoir mon ange. « susurra l'autre à son oreille droite en posant sensuellement sa bouche dessus »_

Ses sombres prunelles coruscantes se perdirent dans deux mers de différentes teintes.

A sa gauche, ce tenait une jeune personne d'une vingtaine d'année. De soyeux cheveux d'un blond vénitien plaqués distraitement en arrière, d'où retombaient quelques mèches indisciplinées encadrant un somptueux visage aristocratique aux traits masculins, orné de deux perles pétillantes d'un bleu cæruleum le fixant. Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, surmonté d'une chemise de satin azur, et où une fine chaîne en argent ornait son cou gracile.

A sa droite, un tout autre bellâtre, mais tout aussi élégant. De longs fils de soie dorés, tombant gracieusement tout autour de son visage et sur sa fine musculature. Deux yeux céruléens pareils aux plus précieux des joyaux, une délicate peau de pêche, ressortant d'autant grâce à sa chemise d'un rouge sang de satin brillant de mille éclats sous les projecteurs, et son pantalon de jean blanc moulant chacune de ses courbes harmonieusement taillées. Et une mince chaîne d'argent qui enjolivait fièrement le cou fin de son propriétaire.

Wufei ne savait plus où donner de la tête, devant lui, main dans la main, se tenaient les deux seuls êtres capables de le faire se sentir « impuissant ».

Trowa, laissa quelques secondes son adorable blondinet, afin de venir saluer le reste de ses compères. Une fois arrivée au cotés de Wufei -qu'Heero avait préféré abandonner après avoir remarqué les regards insistant que posaient certaines personnes sur _son_ petit ami- Trowa, offrit aux deux autres convives un sourire resplendissant et les entraîna dans une accolade assez intime.

Bonjour vous deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Et bien…un peu comme toi Trowa, on vient voir de charmantes têtes qui nous avaient manquées. « _prononça calmement le rouquin en lançant une œillade peu discrète en direction de Wufei qui semblait définitivement tétanisé _»

Je suis content de vous voir.

Nous aussi.

On est aussi ravi de te voir Wu. Tu es splendide.

Wufei parut retrouver un peu de ses esprits et rougie sous le compliment que le blond à la voix suave venait de lui adresser. Il ne savait manifestement pas quoi dire pour répondre correctement, et dans son empressement laissa franchirent par ses lèvres les pensées qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui. Il susurra donc d'une voix onctueuse :

Je ne suis rien comparé à vous deux.

Rien comparé a nous!Mon ange tu devrais vraiment te regarder plus souvent dans un miroir. « _dit franchement le blond _»

Oh-oh…dites-moi que je rêve ou Wu vient belle et bien de vous faire un compliment ? « _lança calmement Trowa, d'un ton taquin _»

Wufei lui retourna un regard noir de reproche, mais fut interrompus par le retour d'Heero traînant Duo.

Ah ! Excusez-moi ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir vous dire bonjour, mais ce crétin se laisse draguer par les obsédés de cette boite de fous !

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma boite Ro ? « _hurla Catherine d'un ton plein de colère alors que son sourire démentait le fond de sa pensée _»

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin ? « _ajouta Duo, sur le même ton que Catherine, et le visage tout aussi détendu _»

Pardon chaton. Alors voilà, je te présente Treize Kushrenada, le grand rouquin sur ta gauche, et Milliardo Peascraft le blondinet appelé plus communément Zech. Et messieurs, voici Duo Maxwell.

Enchanté ! « les salua poliment Duo »

Le plaisir est partagé Duo… « _susurra Treize en lui offrant un sourire charmeur _»

Et-il important de préciser qu'il est à moi ? « _demanda Heero avec un regard noir, en fixant Treize _»

Haha…ne t'inquiète pas 'Ro, cet imbécile joue au malin, mais il n'a pas intérêt à draguer qui que ce soit sinon… je l'égorge. Suis-je assez clair ? « _grommela dangereusement Zech en lançant des regards lourds de reproche a son petit ami _»

Que dit-tu là ma puce, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi et Wufei !

Sous le coup des paroles, Catherine, Quatre, et Hilde se retournèrent, pour le dévisager.

Le petit groupe n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Certain arborait une mine déconfite comme Hilde et Duo qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas tout, d'autres un sourire tendre comme Quatre, Heero, Trowa et Catherine ou encore le visage rouge de honte pour Treize et Zech…quant à Wufei, lui, semblait tout simplement sous le choque, le visage livide, les joues creusent, les yeux arrondis par la surprise, semblant fixait un point légèrement plus haut que l'épaule droite de Treize.

Reprenant contenance, Treize attrapa la taille fine de Zech et le serra contre lui pour se donner courage, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Bon, qu'est ce que vous pensez, de vous asseoir un peu ? Dites moi ce que vous souhaitez comme boisson je vais les faire apporter. « _dit calmement Catherine, pour rompre le silence tendu _»

Oui, tu as raison Cathy. Alors, pour moi se sera un Whisky coca. Poussin?

Euh, un cocktail sans alcool pour moi s'il te plait Catherine. « _répondit calmement Quatre _»

Moi aussi s'il te plait. « ajouta Wufei après avoir repris ses esprits »

Deux coupes de Champagne pour nous chérie. « demanda gentiment Zech avec le sourire »

Un Pink Lady pour moi. « rajouta Hilde »

Hum…un Perfect Cocktail, merci. « dit doucement Heero »

Et bien, je ne sais pas trop si tu connais, mais j'aimerais bien un Bobby Burns? « _ajouta timidement Duo _»

Bobby Burns ? Et bien, je ne connais pas, mais Ed –le barman- connais sûrement ! Bon, je vous emmène tout ça dans quelques minutes, en attendant…et bien, prenez place.

Tous se mirent donc en mouvement pour se positionner sur l'énorme sofa, pendant que Catherine passait la commande.

Naturellement, Quatre et Trowa se retrouvèrent côte à côte, tout comme Heero et Duo, ainsi que Zech et Treize qui se placèrent de chaque coté de Wufei. Hilde, pris place entre Duo et Quatre.

Duo posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse d'Heero, lui murmura quelques chose à l'oreille, et vit Heero acquiescer puis, ils se leva sa main dans celle d'Hilde, et ils partirent tous deux en direction de la piste ou ils se mirent en mouvement presque instantanément. Frottant langoureusement leur corps souple l'un sur l'autre, jambes et bras mêlés, uni en un même mouvement, sous les regards attentifs et admiratifs de certains.

Catherine, refit rapidement son apparition, et se dirigea à son tour sur la piste, frôlant les corps brûlant et mouvant des danseurs, leurs peaux nacré et brillante de transpiration, elle atteint finalement Duo et Hilde, et tous trois donnèrent un ballet passionné, reprenant des danses qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Trowa, attrapa fermement le bras de Quatre, et le traîna sur la piste, sous les murmurent implorant de son petit ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir danser. Il agrippa possessivement la taille de ce dernier et colla sa silhouette fine contre la sienne plus large. Quatre se laissa aller doucement, et posa gracieusement sa tête sur son l'épaule.

A la table, Heero sirotait placidement son Cocktail, son attention ne déviant pas du galbe du corps de Duo dont le regard était ancré dans ses prunelles assombries par le désir.

Wufei lui, ne faisait pas le moindre geste de peur de toucher l'un de ses deux tortionnaires, plus proches de lui que nécessaire. Il était sèchement assis sur sa chaise, son verre de jus visé en main, le regard fixe, près à partir aux moindres mouvements suspects à ses cotés.

Treize jeta un sourire radieux à Zech, heureux d'être aux cotés de Wufei, qui lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi resplendissant. Zech se leva et invita Treize à danser. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, et avant de se diriger vers la piste Zech invita Wufei à ce joindre à eux, d'une voix douce d'où perçaient des intonations hésitantes :

Hum…Wu, tu viens danser avec nous ?

Non ! Je…je ne vais certainement pas…laisser Heero tout seul ! « _la fin de sa phrase était sortie rapidement après un léger temps de pause _»

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Wu, Duo ne va pas tarder à venir me rejoindre, il semble épuisé.

Non, je ne préfère vraiment pas te laisser seul, se serais impoli !

Bien, tant pis. Viens Amour, allons nous défouler…seul. « _répondit hargneusement Treize _»

Ils s'orientèrent naturellement vers la piste, leurs mains soudées.

Calme-toi Treize, tu sais comment il est…je n'aurais pas du lui proposer, je savais très bien qu'il refuserait.

Rien a foutre ! Y'en a marre de ses caprices d'enfant gâté. Marre d'attendre dans le vent, marre d'aimer pour…

La fin de sa phrase fut interceptée par la bouche avide de son petit ami qui posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de le faire taire.

Ne dit rien que tu risque de regretter plus tard.

Treize détourna son regard de son petit ami, vers son sujet de conversation favori, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire franchement.

Wufei, se tenait tout aussi fièrement que précédemment, les mains enserrant toujours aussi fortement son verre, mais de façon presque brutale aux vues de ses jointures devenue blanche. Les joue rosies, la bouche entrouverte laissant passé son souffle saccadé, le regard vacillant, passant rapidement de Treize à Zech. Quand il remarqua qu'il avait été découvert, il détourna rapidement ses sombres prunelles, donnant d'autant plus de couleurs à sa peau nacrée.

On dirait que le fait de nous voir nous embrasser ne gêne pas notre amour. « _chuchota Treize _»

Zech esquissa un rapide sourire, et se laissa prendre au jeu.

Il rapprocha lentement son corps de celui de Treize, au point de ne plus pouvoir différencier ses membres des siens. Il cala confortablement sa tête dans le creux du cou de Treize et inspira son odeur épicée, ses prunelles clouées à celle de Wufei, qui tentait bêtement de détourner le regard sans pouvoir y arriver. Il passa langoureusement le bout de sa langue sur une fine parcelle de peau blanche se trouvant à sa portée, faisant de ce fait, frissonner Treize. Le tout en se déhanchant fiévreusement contre le corps solide de son amour, ses mains appuyées fortement sur les épaules de ce dernier.

Haha…tu avais raison mon ange, il semble même plutôt apprécier ce qu'il voit. « murmura t-il tout contre son l'oreille »

A mon tour chaton.

Treize les fit pivoter pour pouvoir amarrer à son tour son regard perçant dans celui du voyeur tant désiré. Il laissa glisser ses deux mains le long du dos de Zech, l'une échouant sur sa hanche fine, l'autre se glissant in-extremis dans sa chemise caressant habillement la base du dos. Sa cuisse gauche frottant amoureusement le désir de son petit ami, et ses lèvres cherchant manifestement un point invisible sur la peau brûlante…

**

* * *

**

**A suivre…**

Gros Poutous et à bientôt !

Ruines.


	17. chapitre17

DE : Ruines

TITRE : Miam Hawaï

GENRE : yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE : gundam wing

**

* * *

**

**Miam Hawaii (chapitre17)**

* * *

Sur un dernier morceau de techno-trans, le corps élancé de Duo remuait en rythme. Son déhanchement paraissait effréné, ses mouvements étaient pleins de grâce et de sensualité. Ses deux mains étaient logées dans son épaisse chevelure, la rendant indomptable. Un coup d'œil aux tables lui fit croiser le regard brûlant d'Heero qui le détaillait sans scrupule.

Un sourire charmeur, un coup de langue sur les lèvres devenues sèches, les deux mains passées sousle haut se faisaient caressantes et rassurantes. Un regard suppliant qui semblait dire « Vient me rejoindre », et Heero fut exaucé.

Duo avait repris sa démarche féline et se dirigeait -ses yeux ancrés dans les siens- vers lui.

Arrivé à hauteur, il contourna la table jonchée de verres et de bouteille plus ou moins vide et s'assis sans hésitation sur les genoux d'Heero, faisant fi de Wufei à quelques centimètres de là. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, appuya fermement ses lèvres dans le cou gracile à sa portée, pendant qu'il sentait une paire de bras s'enrouler possessivement autour de sa taille.

Un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres et du bout de la langue il traça les contours de certaines lettres de l'alphabet pour finalement écrire un mot, puis un autre.

Heero détacha l'un de ses bras et caressa du bout des doigts le visage enfoui dans son cou, le forçant ainsi à relever ses deux prunelles en sa direction. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, le senti se caler plus confortablement contre lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est ce que tu as écris ? »

Un sourire énigmatique étira la bouche de Duo, avant qu'il ne réponde, d'un ton joueur :

« Qu'est ce que j'y gagne à te le dire ? »

« hm…je ne sais pas trop…sa pourrait se régler une fois rentrée, dans un lit, avec toi…et moi comme seuls acteurs » Répondit Heero en entrant dans le jeu de son amour.

Duo éclata d'un rire clair et cristallin, se penchant doucement, et tout contre les lèvres de son petit ami murmura, articulant chacun de ses mots :

« Je t'ai marqué comme mien »

Heero leva imperceptiblement un sourcil moqueur.

« J'y ai inscrit : Duo Maxwell »

« Monsieur serait-il possessif ? »

« Plus que tu ne peu l'imaginer » susurra Duo en apposant violemment ses lèvres contre celle d'Heero.

* * *

Plus loin, sur la piste, Quatre semblait ne plus vouloir se débattre d'entre les bras fort de Trowa. Il paraissait s'assoupir à chaque mouvement lascifde son corpscontre le sien, ses paupières ne laissaient qu'entrapercevoir deux fentes d'un bleu très clair.

* * *

A quelque pas de là, Hilde dansait frénétiquement contre le corps aux formesavantageuses de Catherinequi semblait toutà son aise. Toutes deux étaient enlacées intimement, dans une position que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes aux alentours enviaient certainement, aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre.

* * *

Encore un peu plus loin, Treize et Zech continuaient de se caresser habillement sous le regard ébahis et envieux de Wufei, dont les joues avaient pris une charmante teinte rosée. 

Il tentait toujours de détourner son regard, mais ses sombres prunelles étaient comme captivées par le délicieux spectacle qu'effectuaient ses fantasmes sur pattes.

Après un coup de hanche particulièrement vicieux, Zech repris les directives de leur petite entreprise et accula aussi confortablement que possible le rouquin contre un épais mur aux teintures rougeâtres. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur son compagnon -qui ne semblait pas gêné de sa position de soumi, mais bien aux contraire, agréablement surpris de la prise de son petit copain sur son corps-, cala l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Treize et câlina du genou la massive et disgracieuse épaisseur entre ses cuisses. Ses lèvres partirent à la reconquête de la chair si tendre que représentait son cou. Zech sourit, amusé du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur Treize qui ne cessait de gémir sourdement et de s'exprimer par de vagues plaintes pour mauvais traitements.

Wufei, toujours aussi droit, se mis à remuer d'inconfort sur l'épaisse banquette de cuir blanc, suite à une violente réaction hormonale très au sud de son anatomie.

D'un rapide mouvement, il se leva de son siège et se dirigeaprestement en direction du bar. A hauteur de ce dernier, il se pencha dessus et parla fortement –pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique- à Ed. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête et luiindiqua du menton -ses mains étant en prises avec des verres à cocktails récalcitrant- une petite porte menant à une cour derrière la boite.

Wufei s'y rendit d'un pas pressé, ses yeux se fermant frénétiquement pour s'enlever du crâne la vison de deux hommes s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il fut saisi par le froid ambiant. Il s'entoura fortement de ses bras et s'orienta vers un petit banc de pierre qui faisait dos à la porte. La vision qui s'offrit à lui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler la petite cour devant sa maison. Sa mère –quand ils habitaient encore en Chine avec son père et son frère- avait toujours affectionnée les jardins typiquement occidentaux. De larges racines laissaient deviner que de gros arbres –sûrement des chênes- étaient plantés précédemment. L'épais banc sur lequel il était présentement, était taillé dans une grosse pierre blanche qui ne manquerait certainement pas de laisser une disgracieuse marque sur son pantalon noir. Et devant ses yeux s'étalait de se coté-ci du pays, l'océan pacifique dans toute sa splendeur. Dans la nuit noire, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et se répercutaient sur la surface calme de l'étendu.

* * *

Mettant fin au baiser, Treize se rendit compte que Wufei n'était plusà sa place. Il n'eut le temps que de voir une soyeuse masse de cheveux noirs passer la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière. 

Il attrapa habilement Zech par la taille et le mena à pas lent, peut sur de savoir quoi faire une fois seuls.

Le paysage qu'ils virent leur coupèrent le souffle.

La pâleur de la lune se reflétait sur la veste de cuir de la personne de dos. De délicieuse effluve marine envahirent leurs narines sensibles. Les bourrasques du vent frappant fortement les côtes les firent frissonner.

C'est comme un seul homme qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la fines silhouette mollement assise, qui ne semblait pas avoir sentit leurs présences.

* * *

Wufei avait _très bien_ reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Et n'avait que_ trop bien_ reconnu la démarche féline et celle gracieuse des gêneurs. 

Il sortit d'une des nombreuses poches de son blouson un paquet de cigarette, qu'il posa à ses cotés après en avoir retiré une. Il la porta doucement à ses lèvres et coinça le filtre entre.

La nicotine, quel merveilleux produit…dans certaines circonstances. Cette douce chaleur qui vous envahi après une inspiration et se vide provoqué par l'expiration. La nicotine faisait marcher tous les sens. L'odeur -en premier lieu, nullement désagréable-, le goût –principalement, âpre, qui restait ainsi durant de longues heures-, le touché -la délicieuse rondeur entre les lèvres entrouverte-, l'ouïe -le crépitement incessant du tabac incandescent-, et la vue –celle de deux corps qui se posent à ses cotés, qui l'entours, pour ne pas, _ne plus_ qu'il fuit, pas encore, _plus encore_-.

Wufei ne retint pas un soupir.

Mais il savait…

Il savait qu'ils savaient…

Il savait qu'ils savaient que ce soupir n'était pas une plainte. Plutôt un soupir de résiliation.

Car il se rendait. Il n'en pouvait plus de combattre, de _se_ combattre. De toute façon, la partie était déjà perdue, depuis bien longtemps.

Il pensait résister. S'éloigner. Pour ne pas décevoir son père, pour ne pas le décevoir comme son frère. Son frère qui les avait quittés, abandonnés, alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Tout ça pour un homme. Et cet homme l'avait abandonné à son tour –après avoir profité de lui…bien entendu- et son frère c'était suicidé. Une belle rangée de ligne parallèle sur ses avants bras. Il avait été découvert trois jours après sa mort. Et sa mère en était morte. Une dépression –c'était le docteur qui le disait- et puis des cachets, beaucoup, _beaucoup trop_ de cachets. Et puis plus rien, elle était morte, dans son sommeil, impossible de la réveiller. Il ne restait que son père. Son père qui le disait responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Son père qui l'accusait de ne pas avoir remarqué les « mauvaises fréquentations » de son frère. Son père qui l'accusait de ne pas avoir vut sa mère dépérir, de ne pas s'être assez occupé d'elle. Son père qui l'empêchait d'être heureux, de vivre, vivre _pleinement_. Son père qui mourrait, bientôt, une grave maladie, son cœur, son cœur était malade, depuis le jour du départ de son fils aîné. Et bientôt, bientôt il ne serait plut.

Alors Wufei n'avait plus envie de résister. Contre ses pulsions, ses envies, son cœur…tout simplement.

D'un mouvement lascif, il écrasa sa cigarette -à peine entamée- sur le banc blanc, laissant une trace noire, visible, _trop visible_, comme ses sentiments, comme l'appréhension qui se lisait sur son visage quand il se retourna vers Treize.

Comme l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ces êtres parfaits…

Comme se baiser, petit, mignon, charmant, fougueux, passionné, _amoureux_.

Comme ses lèvres posées sur celle de Treize, puis sur celle de Zech qui attendait patiemment son tour, le visage rayonnant.

Beau, comme jamais…

**A suivre…**

* * *

Bon, bah…on approche de la fin…peut être au prochain chapitre… 

Je n'ai pas envie que sa se finisse !Mais il le faut…sinon, ça risque de devenir lourd.

Alors, oui, je crois bien que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier…une sorte d'épilogue.

**Ruines.**

PS/ Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ou vont me reviwer.Poutous!


	18. chapitre18FIN

DE : Ruines

TITRE:Miam Hawaï

GENRE: yaoï, délire, OOC, en gros: Sea, sex, and sun

SOURCE:gundam wing

* * *

---Voici l'épilogue t'en attendu ( pour vous autant que pour moi je l'espère ).

Je croise les doigts pour que cette fin plaise à tout le monde, qu'il n'y ai aucuns regrets.

Un très gros merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissés une/des review(s) ou même tout simplement qui ont eut la patience de lire jusqu'au bout.

**

* * *

**

** Miam Hawaii (chapitre18)-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

Huit ans étaient passés, huit longues années.

Des années de bonheurs, d'amours, d'amitiés, mais aussi de peines, de souffrances, d'échec…en somme, un bout de vie.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ses fameuses vacances à Hawaï, où des couples s'étaient formés/ reformés, pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

C'est fou comme le temps fait son œuvre…

Ils avaient tous bien grandis, et vieillis. Ils avaient mûri. Ils travaillaient. Ils aimaient. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient mariés, tout du moins ils le seraient tous à la fin de cette journée.

Cette merveilleuse, fabuleuse, exceptionnelle, irréelle, fantastique, utopique, _onirique_ journée. Parce qu'elle avait été rêvée cette journée, elle avait été attendue, elle avait été battue, patiemment et fortement, et finalement, elle était là. Cette fameuse journée du quinze mai 2013.

Et en cette journée, des personnes qui s'aimaient et s'aimeraient à jamais allaient s'unir, encore un couple…un peu hors-norme, mais un couple tout de même.

A la vie à la mort…ils n'attendaient que ça.

Et ils n'étaient pas seuls à attendre.

* * *

Quatre et Trowa, tous deux vêtus de magnifiques costumes trois pièce d'une noirceur chimérique, attendaient patiemment depuis près de dix minutes -devant le grand duplex de Duo, Heero et…Lyas- dans une vaste limousine aussi clair que les yeux de Wufei était sombre -et tout aussi cher d'ailleurs- que leurs costumes fait sur mesures.

Ils étaient confortablement enlacés. Quatre assis entre les cuisses fermes de Trowa, ses genoux en travers de sa cuisse droite. Sa tête au creux de son cou, tout près de son oreille, sur laquelle il soufflait, la sensibilisant, afin entendre _son_ –car les bagues qu'ils portaient à leurs annulaires gauches ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur le sujet- homme gémir, le sentir frémir sous lui, le voir haleter pour lui.

Les puissants bras de Trowa se resserrèrent autour de sa taille fine, pour ne pas qu'il glisse, qu'il s'éloigne ou qu'il ne s'échappe. Sa voix rauque se fit entendre, comme le chant de la plus belle des sirènes :

« Arrête ça chaton. Si la petite tribu Yuy-Maxwell débarque, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Duo va encore nous accuser de mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête de mon filleul »

Un ricanement étouffé en provenance de sa nuque se fit entendre. Puis une voix, doucereuse, qui se voulait –et qui était- sensuelle :

« Moui, pardon ! Mais de t'avoir si près de moi, dans ce superbe costume, tu n'imagine pas toutes les idées folles que ça me donne »

« Tu me diras tous ça ce soir. Quand on sera dans notre belle chambre d'hôtel, seul, toi, nonchalamment allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu, et moi, dans mon beau costume trois pièces. Ca marche ? »

« Toujours » susurra Quatre en apposant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Trowa.

* * *

Confortablement assis, dans l'épais fauteuil de cuir blanc, Heero tirait lentement sur sa cigarette, un cendrier à la main.

Un drôle de remue-ménage semblait avoir lieu à l'étage. De lourds pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, avant qu'un petit corps et qu'une petite frimousse ne lui saute violemment dessus.

La charmante bouille en question était ornée d'une paire de lèvres charnues de couleur grenat, surmontées d'un petit nez en trompette, précédant lui-même de somptueux petits yeux verts, aussi clair et limpide que la plus belle des émeraudes. De grosses boucles blondes retombaient harmonieusement autour de son visage rond et espiègle. D'une voix claire et portante il s'exclama :

« Papa a dit que tu fumais trop ! »

« Je sais mon ange. Mais là, tout de suite maintenant, je me ronge les os parce qu'on va être en retard au mariage de Wu et il ne va faire qu'une bouché de nous si on arrive en retard alors que je suis témoin. Où en est ton père ? »

« Quand je suis allé le voir, il était encore tout mouillé. Tu le connais, le temps qu'il se pomponne et tout et tout…»

« Bon ! Ton parrain et Quatre attendent en bas, tu les rejoins dans la voiture et tu leur dis que j'arrive avec Duo. Ok ? »

« Oui papa »

Heero reposa le corps frêle de son fils sur l'épaisse moquette bordeaux du salon. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, qu'il reposa sur la table basse à quelques pas de lui.

« Dit, mon nœud de papillon il est bien fait ? »

Heero se pencha vers Lyas et réajusta correctement sa veste et son nœud, puis défroissa son pantalon.

Il l'examina de haut en bas d'un œil critique, les sourcils arqués -ce qui fit rire son fils- avant de s'exclamer d'une voix fière :

« Tu es parfait mon ange »

« Toi aussi tu es parfait papa ! » Répondit sincèrement l'enfant.

« Allé file maintenant. Je m'occupe de la femme de la maison »

« Je ne suis pas sourd Heero ! » hurla une voix venant de l'étage.

Lyas atteignit difficilement la poignée de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et disparu vivement dans le couloir en riant.

Heero, lui, pris le chemin menant à l'étage, il parcourut quelques cours couloirs et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure d'une porte pour regarder son mari, seulement vêtu d'un boxer sombre, démêlant difficilement et rageusement ses longues mèches mordorées, mouillant le parquet de leur chambre commune.

Le Japonais s'approcha doucement de l'Américain qui lui faisait dos, attrapa habillement la brosse à cheveux de ses mains tremblantes et entreprit de les lui dénouer avant qu'il ne se les arrache par poignées. Duo paraissait étonnement tendu, il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis…depuis leur mariage.

Se souvenir lui arracha un sourire tendre.

Quelques choses n'allaient pas, il le voyait, il le sentait et le ressentait.

Il faut dire que Duo ne le cachait pas, ils ne se cachaient jamais rien.

Alors Heero allait lui demander, pour le calmer, et sûrement le rassurer, mais il fut devancé par la voix de son amour, étrangement basse :

« Je me pose tellement de questions… »

« Quel genre de question mon amour ? » Ce simple nom affectif rassura Duo.

« Je… »

Il s'écarta de Heero pour s'écrouler peu élégamment sur le matelas. Il s'allongea intégralement, les bras en croix, ses jambes pendant mollement du lit. Ses exceptionnelles prunelles violines closes, privant ainsi Heero du plus beau spectacle qu'il n'ai vu, avec les iris de son fils.

Heero s'avança au pied du lit et resta face à Duo, le contemplant, le caressant, le couvant du regard.

« Je t'écoute. Tu peux tout me dire Duo, tu le sais. N'oublis pas, je suis là pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

Duo se hissa sur ses coudes et fixa Heero dans les yeux, y cherchant une quelconque chose. Puis il s'assit, et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux et ses mains. Il était complètement désemparé, tout comme Heero.

« Est-ce que…tu as des doutes…sur tes sentiments ? » tenta malhabile le Japonais

Duo redressa instantanément sa tête de ses mains et s'exclama fortement :

« Non ! Jamais tenshi, jamais…enfin…je…j'me demande juste…s'que j'veux dire c'est… Grand Dieu ! J'ai tellement de mal à me dire que tu es _à moi_. Que tu m'aimes. J'me demande s'que tu fou ici, avec moi ! Tu…tu mérite tellement mieux… »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et Heero senti sa gorge de nouer.

« C'est…l'impression que je te donne ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que je ne t'aime pas ? »

« Non c'est pas ça ! Tu m'aime, je le sais, j'en suis sur, mais…je me demande _pourquoi_. Je suis tellement banal, j'ai tellement de défauts. Il m'arrive d'agir comme un vrai gamin, alors que toi…tu…tu es posé, gentil, doux, intelligent… »

Heero le coupa rapidement d'un doigt stricte sur les lèvres.

« _Pourquoi_ ? Tu as besoin que je te dise _pourquoi_ ? »

« Tu vois ! Encore aujourd'hui j'agis comme une vraie tapette ! Putain Heero, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi…je… »

« Tu es _mon_ meilleur ! Duo je t'aime parce que…parce que tu es parfait à mes yeux. J'aime ta gentillesse, ton dévouement, ta beauté, ton intelligence, ton bordélisme, ton caractère de cochon, ta mauvaise humeur du matin… »

« Oui, bon ! Tu vas peut être t'arrêter là…» souffla doucement Duo, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le début de la fin de déprime.

Heero s'accroupis devant lui, posa délicatement une main sur le genou de Duo, l'autre derrière sa nuque qu'il caressa gentiment du bout des doigts.

Il l'approcha de lui et posa le visage de Duo au creux de son cou, et lui avoua tendrement à l'oreille :

« Je vais te dire un secret… »

Ces premières paroles firent frémir Duo d'anticipation.

« Je t'attendais depuis tellement plus longtemps que mon temps de vie, tant de millénaire pour arriver jusqu'à toi, que tes mains se referment sur mon visage. Et je sais enfin pourquoi je respire, même si je ne respire plus en cette seconde. Je vais te dire un grand secret. Il est plus facile de mourir que de vivre, c'est pourquoi je vivrais pour toi, mon amour, parce que tu es mon souffle, ma respiration, ma vie »

Heero senti un liquide chaud ruisseler le long de son cou et mouiller sa chemise de soie bleu. Duo épanchait ses doutes par ses pleurs, des doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

« Tu l'as ta raison maintenant mon amour. Ma raison c'est toi »

« Je t'aime » souffla amoureusement Duo avant de renifler peu élégamment.

« C'est pas très ragoûtant ça » s'exclama malicieusement Heero.

« Bah…t'as dit que tu aimais mes défauts alors bon…fait avec ! » Rajouta narquoisement Duo en relevant ses yeux rougis et bouffies de larmes.

Heero embrassa ses deux pommettes, se relava, lui tendit la main –que Duo prit s'en hésiter- et le conduisit à la salle de bain.

« Tu te débarbouille un peu et moi je t'apporte tes vêtements. Parce que si tu veux qu'on survive à cette journée, on a pas intérêt à être en retard. Monsieur Wufei Chang, prochainement Kushrenada Peascraft va nous arracher la peau du visage par petits bouts si on se grouille pas »

« Merci Heero »

« De rien mon amour. Si je t'aime, c'est pas pour rien…»

**

* * *

-FIN-**

* * *

Vive Amélie N. et Aragon.

Voilà, je mets un terme à cette petite aventure que j'ai eu le très grand plaisir d'écrire.

Ruines.


End file.
